Camp Demigod
by slayer2031
Summary: After the giant war Percy is betrayed by most of his friends(Cliche right?) and leaves. Nobody can find him, not even the gods. Demigods start disappearing off the radar and the gods are getting worried because they think something is kidnapping them. But what they don't know is that they're with the lost Hero of Olympus.
1. Battle of Manhattan, Giant war, Rewards

**This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism would be nice.**

 **3rd Person POV**

 **Central Park, Battle of Manhattan**

Percy Jackson had just kicked Hyperion into place when all the satyrs took up the tone Grove set and the eyrie melody flowed through Central Park.

The bark started growing around Hyperion's ankles while he screamed bloody murder.

"I will kill you all, I am Hyperion you can't trap me in some useless tr-"Hyperion screamed

Right before the bark covered his face Percy ran up and stabbed riptide through the tree right where Hyperion's heart would be. The last they saw of Hyperion was his face contorted in pain.

"Percy was that really necessary?"Grover asked

"No but it was payback for throwing me into a building"Percy replied

 **Time Skip**

 **Olympus throne room, battle with Kronos**

Luke had just retaken control over his body and yelled to Percy.

"My Achilles heel is in my armpit, quickly before he retakes control"Luke yelled.

He undid his strap on his armpit revealing his Achilles heel.

"Are you ready?" Percy asked while positioning riptide on Luke's armpit.

"As ready as i'll ever be" was all he said

Percy thrust riptide into his armpit earning a howl from Luke and he started glowing very bright like a supernova, but strangely Percy didn't feel the need to close his eyes.

After the light dimmed down Percy looked around for the scythe so he could give it to Hestia to melt down but he couldn't find it anywhere he looked.

While he was looking Luke, Grover, and Annabeth were having a nice heart to heart conversation.

 **Time skip**

 **Mt. Olympus, Greece, battle with Gaea**

The Gods had just arrived via riding their chariots from the skies and Percy engaged Polybotes with his father.

"Wonderful day to kill some giants eh dad?"Percy asked.

"There's never been a better one son." Poseidon replied.

Percy got into a rythem of jump, dodge, slash, parry, jump, stab, and so on.

Eventually he got a strike in the giants heart and Poseidon stabbed the heart from the other side and Polybotes crumbled into dust.

"Dad go help Leo and Hephaestus!" Percy yelled.

While Poseidon ran off to help Leo and his dad Percy ran up to help Apollo with Leon.

"Hey cuz thanks for stoppin by to help me with this guy" said Apollo.

"No problem man" Percy replied

This giant was much easier for Percy to help Apollo kill because he just had to get in close and stab him while Apollo shot arrows. Eventually Percy got a good hit in and three arrows went right into Leon's brain and he disintegrated.

At this point was when Percy heard a scream and a yell at the same time. He saw Jason with a long gash down his arm and Annabeth was unconscious with a broken nose. Their blood dripped to the ground and it rumbled. Gaea woke up and formed a solid form the size of a normal human being.

Gaea started walking towards Annabeth to finish her off but Percy vision became tinted with red. He seemed to be generating light and time seemed to slow down for everyone but him. He laid waste to the monster armies and got in front of Gaea before she could reach Annabeth.

"GAEA, you have killed my friends and family and you just tried to murder my girlfriend, so I Perseus Jackson challenge you to a duel"Percy yelled.

Gaea was obviously surprised at this but then smiled deviously and said,"I accept your offer Jackson" and summoned two katanas made of Earth.

Percy and Gaea battled for an hour before the giants were defeated and people started coming to watch. Apollo then shot an arrow at Gaea but it was blocked by Percy.

"No interferences Apollo, This is a fair duel" Percy yelled

While he was distracted Gaea took the opportunity to slash at his neck to try to decapitate him but he blocked and jumped over the other sword while simultaneously slashing at her arm. It got nicked and Gaea screamed in rage which made her attacks slightly easier to dodge because she wasn't thinking as much. She slashed both swords at his chest but he let them hit and just thrust riptide right through her heart. She look down at the sword going through her chest and smiled.

"It's been a good duel Jackson, but I believe you've won" said Gaea before she disintegrated

Percy just stood there for a few seconds, then dropped his sword and yelled "WE DID IT WE WON THE WAR!"

Everyone cheered and some people just sat down on the ground because they were tired while the gods all summoned seats for everyone. After s\just resting for a few minutes and letting it sit in that they won the gods flashed them to the throne room.

Zeus started his speech but Percy just zoned out.

 **Li/ne**

"Nico Di Angelo!"

Nico walked to the front of the throne room and knelt before Zeus.

"Nico Di Angelo for your efforts we offer you minor godhood and the position as your fathers lieutenant and heir. Do you accept?"

" Yes Lord Zeus"

Nico walked over to the side to wait for any others that accept godhood.

"Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Piper Mclean, Jason Grace, and Leo Valdez!"

The five that were called followed what Nico did and knelt before Zeus

"You five for your efforts we offer you minor godhood and miniature thrones in the throne room as your parents advisers, do you accept?"

"Yes" they chorused.

They went to go wait with Nico.

"Annabeth Chase" Athena called.

Annabeth walked up and knelt before her mother and then walked and knelt before Zeus.

"Annabeth Chase for your efforts we would like to reward you with partial immortality and the ability to create New Greece inside Camp Half-Blood."

"Yes Yes Yes Yes and Yes" She yelled.

She ran over to the others already thinking about designs for buildings.

"PERSEUS JACKSON"Poseidon yelled at max volume. All whispering and chatting stopped at that moment.

Percy went up and knelt before his father and then Zeus.

"Perseus stand up I know you're uncomfortable and since I know you won't accept godhood, what do you want?"Zeus said.

Percy stood up with a look of surprise before starting" okay first of all you need to release the peaceful titans like you promised last time, I want Hades and Hestia back on the council, and partial immortality like Annabeth."

"All in favor of Perseus' wish?"Zeus called. 12 hands rose into the air.

"Welcome back to the council brother and sister" Zeus said clapping his hands making two new thrones pop out. One was made of shadows and bones while the other was made of pure fire.

Hades went up and patted Percy's shoulder while Hestia full on tackle hugged him in her eight year old form. Nobody noticed but they both gave Percy their blessing and withheld the physical effects until later.

"Hermes go and get Leto and Rhea so he knows we won't break our promise this time." Zeus said

When Hermes arrived back with them Apollo and Artemis in 6 year old forms tackle hugged Leto and the Rhea's children did the same to her.

After everyone calmed down after ten minutes Poseidon noticed something.

"Brother I have realized something, we haven't given Percy a gift." Poseidon said.

"You don't call this a gift!" Zeus thundered.(ha get it)

" No I mean this all benefits others, nothing benefits him."

"ah, I see, Perseus we are going to give you a gift, either you can choose it or we will choose it for you."

Percy stood there surprised and started thinking."Uncle I have a few idea but for my idea to work I need them all"

"OK nephew what are they."

"Well firstly I would like Athena's, Hephaestus', and Hecate's blessing so I can draw building plans, then build them, and enchants things or use the mist and secondly a backpack with one pocket being a bottomless storage dimension to store personal items and monster spoils and the second pocket like Leo's tool belt so I can get supplies to build the stuff on my plans."

"Why would you need to build things nephew?"

"Well I was thinking of setting up hideouts across the country in case I need supplies or I need a place to rest while on a quest or rescuing a demigod or something."

"I understand now and your wish shall be granted, Hephaestus, Athena you know what to do and Hermes please go get Hecate."

Everyone was suprised because normally if a demigod got this much power Zeus would kill them. When Athena blessed him he felt his mind expand and battle plans start forming. When Hephaestus blessed him he felt lots and lots of forging knowledge enter his head, almost as much knowledge as Athena's blessing. After a few minutes Hermes returned with Hecate and received her blessing, when it happened Percy felt a subtle shift in his mind and he felt magic at his fingertips.

"Thank you uncle"

"No problem nephew"

Percy went to stand by the newly immortalized demigods but a blast of light hit his back causing him to almost trip.

"Even if you didn't ask for my blessing you deserve it cuz" Apollo said.

"Thanks Apollo" Percy replied.

"Well now that the rewards are over with IT'S TIME TO PARTY WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Zeus yelled.


	2. Betrayal

**TheFallenAce15: Thanks man and I'm not sure what pairing yet but no percabeth shall be found here.**

 **Disclaimer: I ain't rick nor do I own PJO or HOO**

 **Without further adue, here's chapter 2 of Camp Demigod**

 **Camp Half-Blood, 2 weeks after giant war**

 **Percy POV**

It's been two weeks since the giant war and some strange things are happening to me. First and foremost some of my friends are starting to shy away from me like I did something wrong to them. Secondly whenever I'm fighting my sword sometimes flashes really bright and I feel time slow down. Thirdly I'm a lot more in tune with my earthquake powers.

The first one to start shying away from me was the new Apollo head councilor because I didn't know him that well. The second was Katie Gardener because I apparently destroyed her garden, why I would do that after giving her a moonlace for her birthday, I don't know.

This was when a strange new camper came to camp. Nobody knows who his parent is and for some reason the gods won't claim him. He hates me for some reason and when I saved him from the two drakons chasing him he shoved me down on the ground and told everyone that I just tossed him my sword and told him to deal with it. And everyone believed him! I later found out that his name was Jack from some Hermes campers that stole from him.

He somehow convinced the Stolls that I was the one that told on their huge prank and not him, even when the prank was my idea! So they hated me now. And just like that over the next week he made everyone hate me except for the seven, Thalia, and Nico.

I went to go train my water powers at the beach because the lake wasn't big enough for me to properly train. I've gotten really good with my powers and could now successfully create and control three ice drakons at once. I started by getting a mass of water the size of 1 and a half lakes and turning it between it's different forms, solid, liquid, and gaseous. Then I made it 1/3 solid 1/3 liquid and 1/3 gas. Finally I split it into it's different elements **(Hydrogen and Oxygen if ya didn't know)** And let it dissipate. I then tried to make the biggest drakon out of ice I could, it ended up being 150 feet tall and 600 feet long before I fell down onto the ground gasping for breath. I ate a little ambrosia and stepped into the water to get my energy back and melted the drakon back down.

Once I was done practicing I prayed to Athena and told her I was ready for my quest. She teleported me somewhere that when I opened my eyes I recognized as the Garden of Hesperides. Athena was in front of me with her arms crossed.

"Athena what is the quest and why am I here?" I asked.

"Your quest is to defeat an upgraded Ladon I put in the garden and take all of the golden apples"Athena answered.

I nodded to her and walked inside of the garden and saw the upgraded Ladon. It had 250 heads and was 4 times bigger than it was before. I uncapped riptide and ran at it while simultaneously creating 24 water/ice clones of me to distract it. I had each clone distract ten heads while I went to work chopping off my ten, the clones couldn't actually hurt Ladon because I didn't make their swords sharp enough to pierce Ladon's hide because I didn't have enough time and I felt that it might make it too easy. After 1 and 1/2 hours of battling the heads I was down to the final ten and ran at it. I swung riptide at one head while jumping over 3 others and dodging to the left of the other 6. I then flipped in midair and cut off the three heads I jumped over because they were still below me. I landed on my feet and used my water powers to restrain the final six heads. I chopped off five and when I was down to the last head Ladon just bowed down to me like I was it's new master, which I probably was.

"Athena why is Ladon 2.0 bowing down to me?" I asked. She came over and explained I was it's new master as I suspected and suddenly Ladon 2.0 turned into a tattoo on my arm so I could summon him in my fights.

"Ladon 2.0 will need some time to regenerate so you won't be able to use him for roughly six hours" Athena stated. I thanked her and went and picked the golden apples. There were 45 of them and I put them in my backpack in the personal items pocket.

"So Lady Athena since I completed the quest do I have permission to marry your daughter now?"I asked

"Yes Perseus you now have permission to marry my daughter" She replied

I did a little happy dance before asking,"can you teleport me back to Camp Half-Blood because I don't have a way to get there"

"Actually Perseus you do, it's what your father does, it's called vapor traveling because you turn yourself into water vapor and reform yourself elsewhere" She replied

"Thanks Lady Athena" I said as I vapor traveled back to the Poseidon cabin. I went inside and grabbed the ring I forged with Hephaestus which was 1/3 imperial gold 1/3 celestial bronze and 1/3 atlantean platinum. "Seaweed brain and Wise girl forever" was engraved on the outside and went to the beach a little early to get there before Annabeth and set some stuff up. When I got there I saw Jack and some blonde making out on the beach. I was going to go find another spot when I heard the blondes voice, it was Annabeth.

"So Annabeth when you gonna break up with that loser Jackson?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, probably when he comes down here on our date" Annabeth replied

"You better break up soon so we can go public"

"That'll be wonderful, I can finally be with a person I actually love and not someone I use for fame!"

When Annabeth said that I saw red, the ocean started roaring around me and without even thinking I created a small level 2 hurricane. In a very icy calm,yet filled with rage voice I asked" Is that all I was to you Annabeth, a way to get fame?"

She turned around and saw me, her eyes widened and she started sputtering words. I took out the ring box, when I opened it up her eyes got even wider and she started crying. I just stuck out my arm to the side and something appeared in it. It felt very natural and I threw the box in the air and chopped it in half. When I finally looked at what was in my hand, my eyes widened, it was Kronos' Scythe! I was suprised for a few seconds then I smiled sadistically. Jack tried to run away but I used the water to stop him. Annabeth tried to run up to me but I threw her all the way back to her cabin, but I made sure she only broke her arms, I'm not cruel enough to kill her.

I approached Jack while he was trapped and chopped off both of his hands, I relished in his screams of both physical and mental pain. I took his hands and chopped them into pieces so small Apollo wouldn't be able to fix them. Then the full pain of being cheated on and shunned by almost everyone hit me. And I ran.


	3. Anger, Goodbye, New home

**TheFallenAce15: There might be a small bit of Chaos but it's not going to be a 'Chaos' story.**

 **TheMistressofSass: Thanks and here's your update**

 **here is chapter 3 of Camp Demigod**

 **Mount Olympus, when Percy sees Annabeth cheating on him**

 **3rd person POV**

"Order, order to the council meeting"yelled Zeus. as nobody listened he threw his master bolt into the sky and yelled" EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

Everyone quieted down and looked at him. Zeus said" okay any proposals to the coun-"

Suddenly Aphrodite fell out of her chair and started sputtering"Major...heartbreak...true love..Percy" before she promptly fell unconscious.

"What does she mean major heartbreak and why did she say my sons name?" said Poseidon

"I don't know brother, Apollo wake her up" said Zeus.

"Sure thing pops"replied Apollo.

After about 4 minutes Apollo was able to wake Aphrodite up.

"Why did you say major heartbreak and my sons name"asked Poseidon.

"Because Percy saw Annabeth cheating on him with that new camper"said Aphrodite

"WHAT!" said the entire council except Aphrodite

"No child of mine could ever do something as unwise as that!"yelled Athena

Suddenly Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, and (somewhere on Olympus) Hecate crumpled to the floor.

"AHH my domain is fluctuating with tons of power!" yelled Poseidon

"It's happening to us too" yelled the other three

"We need to find the disturbance and contain or stop it"Zeus yelled

"Flashing to the fluctuation in 3..2..1.. GO"Hades yelled

Hades flashed the entire council to the fluctuation of their domains and when they arrived they found a bit of the country side. The mist was very thick, there were huge cracks in the ground, everything was on fire, there was a level 6 hurricane, and there were some shadow tentacles hitting things.

"Wha, what could have caused this"Sputtered Apollo

Hades and Hestia shared a knowing look but they didn't reveal anything.

"We need to clean this up before the mortals find it" said Zeus

 **Li/ne**

 **Somewhere in the forests of Camp Half-Blood, Percy just ran away**

 **Percy POV**

Pain. The only thing I felt for what felt like a millennium, but was actually only about two minutes. It then gave way to sadness and despair, which also lasted around two minutes. Then all the pain, sadness, betrayal, etc. all formed together into a giant mass of unbridled fury. I ran for another minute to make sure I was far enough away from Camp to not kill anyone, then I let go.

I screamed in complete anger, the ground started rumbling as a earthquake measured level 20 on the Richter scale started up. A class 6 hurricane started forming and for some reason a few fire tornadoes and shadow tentacles were created and started destroying everything. Everything burned only to be put out by the intense wind and rain. Magma flew up from the cracks in the Earth and started swirling around me. I screamed one last time and everything went into hyper mode. I felt immortal presences coming so I started running so they wouldn't find me.

I made it five miles away before I passed out from exhaustion.

 **Time Skip**

When I woke up the sky was lit up unlike when I fell asleep. I still felt a bit of fatigue from creating all that destruction last night. When I looked at my surroundings and what I had on me I realized I had no supplies. I then smiled because I remembered I spent the first week after the giant war setting up my bases and I was the only one who knew where they were. There was one in each of the contiguous states and four in Manhattan and they were all protected by mist so thick, only Hecate or other deities of magic could see through it. I teleported to the one in Ohio and shoved half the ambrosia and nectar there(which was 250 cubes and 100 canteens) into my backpack and teleported to my moms apartment. I knocked on the door and heard a faint "I'll get it" before the door opened up.

"Hi mom" I said.

"Hello Percy come in" my mom said" I just made your favorite cookies."

"Blue ones?" I asked.

"Yes, blue ones" She replied.

I went and greeted Paul then went to the kitchen, got some cookies, and went and sat on the couch in the living room. I called over mom and Paul when I noticed something."Mom is there something you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Yes Percy there is"She replied" I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful! How many months?" I asked.

"Four" She replied.

I smiled but then remembered the purpose of my visit and frowned. "Mom I came here to tell you that I've been betrayed by almost everyone at camp and Annabeth cheated on me with a new camper so I'm going to leave for a bit" I said.

"Oh no, I'm sorry that happened, but remember if you ever need anything, I'll be here" She replied.

"Thanks mom" I said "and it was good seeing you Paul, goodbye"

"Goodbye Percy" They said together

I then vapor traveled in front of the empire state building and whistled. I smiled when I saw two things, a blob forming in the shadows and a dark blur in the sky. It was my hellhound Mrs. O'Leary and my pegasus Blackjack.

"Yo boss whatcha need?" Blackjack whinnied

"I just wanted to tell the two of you that I'm leaving for an unspecified amount of time and was wondering if you wanted to come with me" I replied.

Mrs O'Leary barked playfully and Blackjack said"Why wouldn't we come with ya boss?"

"Thanks you two, now where should we go first Blackjack?" I asked

"Well boss where do you wanna go?" He replied

"Well somewhere in the middle of America but why don't you specify a location" I said.

"Well The point where Nebraska, Colorado, and Kansas meet is pretty close to the middle."

"That sounds perfect Blackjack now hold on" I yelled as I vapor traveled us there

We arrived in the middle of a huge forest **(Not sure if there is actually a forest there but this is my story so deal with it)** and I smiled, this was perfect.

"Whoa boss you got yourself a cool way to travel!" Blackjack whinnied

"Yeah, it is pretty cool isn't it" I replied and with that I set out to work. I started hacking down a tree with riptide which I used because It never dulled and never broke. I kept chopping until I had a nice pile of boards of all sizes. I started on a stable for Blackjack and a doghouse for Mrs O'Leary. When I finished those after a couple hours thanks to Hephaestus' blessing I started on a humble abode for myself. I was able to after many hours of shopping in various hardware stores, able to complete my house. It was two stories tall with the first floor being an open lounge with a single pillar in the middle. The only parts that weren't open were the bathroom and the stairs to the second floor. I had fully running electricity and indoor plumbing for maximum comfort. On the second floor was my master bedroom with it's own bathroom and I had a king size bed and a 100 inch plasma screen TV with an Xbox one and PlayStation 4 with all of the games to each respective console. There was also a hellhound fur carpet since I ran into a few while shopping. There were three guest bedrooms for if I ever rescue any demigods, they were all the same, a simple queen sized bed with a desk and wheely chair. When I finished It all I promptly fell asleep instantly and luckily landed on my bed.

 **Time Skip**

When I woke up I heard a growl and a whinny, which was sign enough that there was something wrong outside. I sprang up and ran down the stairs and out of the house when I saw the chimera and Echidna waiting there for me. I growled at them when Echidna laughed.

"So it's true, hahaha, you really did get kicked out of that camp of yours" Echidna laughed.

"I did not get kicked out I left of my own accord" I replied.

"Anyways I was looking for a fight and here I found one, Sonny attack" She yelled.

The chimera ran at me and Echidna started slinking around to the side and I wasn't having none of that crap so I summoned Ladon 2.0 in all his glory to defeat Echidna while I took care of the chimera. Her face when Ladon 2.0 popped out was hilarious! Her eyes literally bulged out of their sockets and widened so far they took up half her face. Even though I had to fight I couldn't help but laugh at that face. Then the chimera blew fire at me and I dodged but for some reason It only felt warm, not like the blazing inferno it is. I ran at the chimera and slashed at it's lion head leaving a good sized cut. I then dodged when it swung a paw at me. While I was distracted by the paw the snake head came up and tried to bite me but I was too quick and cut it off. The chimera roared in pain and blew fire at me again. This time I summoned water to block it. I then ran up and chopped of the goat head while it was blinded from the steam. It again roared in pain and swiped at me, I knew I wouldn't be able to dodge when it suddenly slowed down and a shadow tentacle came out and pierced the last head through the neck. It let out a gurgled noise before disintegrating and leaving behind a tooth from all three heads and its pelt. I looked over to where Echidna was and saw a pile of dust, a beautiful green crown, and a happy Ladon 2.0. I then returned Ladon to tattoo mode, put the spoils into my pack, and sat down thinking of what to do next when it hit me, I hadn't set up the mist yet.

I walked around for the next hour setting up a perimeter of mist and a protective barrier like at camp in a 2 mile radius around my house. When I went back I was feeling a little pooped so I set up a fire pit, pulled out some meat and spices and cooked myself a well deserved lunch. When I was finished eating I sacrificed the rest to my dad and was about to go back inside when I heard a cry for help.


	4. James, Domains

**Eternal Dream: Thanks and will do!**

 **Here's the next installment of Camp Demigod!**

 **Percy's new home**

 **Percy POV**

When I heard the cry for help I jumped up and bolted in the direction it came from. When I saw the disturbance I realized I was at the edge of my mist barrier, How did I hear this kids yell from so far away? Either he's really loud or my hearing is a lot better. Anyways he was being chased by a half dozen dracaena, three cyclops, and four hellhounds. I gave a low whistle, this kid must have a powerful scent to attract this many monsters. I ran past him to the monsters and started hacking away, but not stupidly, fluidly and with interspersed dodges. After roughly a minute there were 13 piles of dust on the floor and I was approaching the kid. "Hey kid, what's your name?" I asked

"My name is James. And you are?" He replied. As he said this I noticed he looked twelve-ish and something told me I was correct but I was unsure. He was also roughly 5 feet tall.

"Perseus Jackson"

His eyes widened"The Perseus Jackson! Twice savior of Olympus, bane of Kronos and Gaea!" He all but yelled.

Percy sighed" Yes but I don't care for titles, anyway who's your godly parent James?" I asked

"I'm a son of Nike, her first child" He said

I smiled" Well congrats James, you're one of a kind. So how did you come across my humble abode" as I said this I vapor traveled us to my house.

When we got there he stumbled a bit before regaining his balance and started explaining" Well when you left camp I felt Jacks victory over you and I knew something bad had happened, I went to the beach where I felt the victory happen and saw you as you ran away and Annabeth at Jacks side. I got really angry at the stupid campers and left just like you. The next few days I spent trying to find you by locking on to your victories. Like finishing your house."

"Well since your here you wanna live here and become the first official camper of Camp Demigod?"

His eyes widened and a huge smile broke out on his face" Of course Percy I would love that!" He said with so much excitement I thought he might explode for a few seconds, literally he was hopping and running around.

"Alright little bro let me show you to your room." I said.

"Little bro?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, little bro, here at Camp Demigod we are going to be one family, despite who our parents are, so you are officially dubbed as my little bro now" I replied.

"SWEET!" He yelled.

"Alright now come on follow me to your room."

 **Li/ne**

After settling James into his new room with a few small adjustments(Mostly adding in a computer for when he was bored) I went and sat by the fire and started cooking Dinner. I made myself some Leo-approved Tacos and called James down with a "Dinners ready, It's taco Tuesday!" He almost fell down the stairs in his haste to get the food. When I was installing the computer I learned something about him, he absolutely adored tacos. After dinner I sent him to his room to play on his computer and/or go to sleep so I could relax a little bit. As soon as he left someone stepped out of the fire. I noticed it was Lady Hestia and I bowed down to her.

"Rise Perseus, you need not bow to me, not after you restored my throne on the council" She said warmly, like a mother would. Now that I think about it Hestia would probably be a great mom. Wait i'm getting off topic.

"Hello Lady Hestia what do you require of me?" I asked

"Oh drop the formalities, I am and always will be Hestia to you mister, got it?"

"Yes Hestia" I replies exasperatedly

"Okay I actually came here to tell you something very important got it" I nodded my head " Remember when you screamed in rage and flames and shadows also appeared along with your normal abilities?" I nodded but wondered how she knew it was me. " Anyways it was because both me and Hades blessed you when you gave us our seats back" my jaw dropped " and that's not it! You also absorbed Hyperion, Kronos, and Gaea taking their domains for yourself somehow" II'm not even gonna lie. at that point I just straight up fainted in shock. While I was unconscious I realized she was right. Time had been fluctuating around me, my sword sometimes flashed like a flashbang and I didn't need to close my eyes at bright lights and I was a lot more in tune with my earthshaking powers. It all made sense. That was when I woke up.

"Percy are you okay?" Hestia asked in a concerned voice, she really sounded like his mom whenever he got hurt. Have I mentioned how great a mother Hestia wou- crap i'm getting of topic again.

"Yes Hestia I'm fine I just fainted from shock when you said I was basically a mortal god" I replied

"Well actually you are a mortal titan/primordial hybrid, having the domains of both"

"How should I become more in tune with all of my powers now that I know they exist?"

"Concentrate and look deep into your mind, find the wells of power that are your domains and dive into them, for the blessings from me and Hades, only practice is required."

"Okay thanks Hestia, goodbye"

"Goodbye Percy"

When she left I just sat down and started concentrating. I dug through everything in my mind, every single memory, the ones where he was abused by Gabe, and his betrayals were the worst but he made it through. He powered through the blessings of Athena and Hephaestus as they tried to stop him with knowledge. He dug through everything when he felt a barrier. It felt like thick glass, hard to break but once one spots compromised, the rest falls apart. He started pounding away at it with his mental probe, it wouldn't break for what felt like the longest time in the world when I felt Hestias blessing run through me, and I realized what I was doing wrong. I started focusing on happy memories. My new little bro James, My new baby half-brother, Montauk. All the happy memories welled up inside of him and the probe smashed through the barrier. He felt raw power flow through his veins for multiple minutes as his body adjusted to him finally accepting his domains. He realized that he now knew the exact speed of light(He felt like a nerd), he knew what time it was down to the nanosecond and could feel the flow of time around him.

To test out my new powers I imagined an arena made of granite about a quarter mile in front of the house. I heard a distant rumbling and when I opened my eyes I saw it worked, but my arena was about half the size of THE Colosseum. Much bigger than the one at Camp Half-Blood. I walked into the arena, looked around and saw that there were somehow already dummies here. I smiled as I used my new Light domain to form a light bomb in my hand, Hyperion was stupid, there were so many possibilities with this light domain and he was fine with just flashbanging people. I launched the bomb and noticed with delight that it worked and ripped the dummy to shreds. Which then flew back into place as hew rewound time on the dummy. I then thought about something, light is a bunch of colors combined, so could I split that? I tested and was delightful when it worked.

I sat thinking about the implications of this, if I could split it into colors than I could create illusions and with his powers make them semi-physical. I sat there wondering on the possibilities when James came out and looked at me with wide eyes.

"WOAH! Where did this come from?" He asked.

"I'm gonna tell you a secret that you can't tell anyone okay" I said. He nodded. " Okay, you know how I killed Hyperion, Kronos, and Gaea?" He nodded again. " Well I figured out that I sorta kinda absorbed their domains, so I have time, light, and earth control. I made the arena with my new earth powers." He just looked at me with wide eyes and smiled. When I finally asked him what he was thinking about he said" Well, it seems to me that I have the most badass big bro in the world!"

 **If you guys have an OC idea you want added send me the idea but I would like to have these stats**

 **Name:**

 **Godly(or maybe Titanly) Parent:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Personality:**

 **Godly Abilities:**


	5. Missing, Julia

**TheFallenAce15: I'm still not sure about Chaos but if I do end up adding him it would be appreciated. Also great character idea, i'll add him in later on**

 **Here's chapter 5 of Camp demigod**

 **Mount Olympus, Throne Room, 1 week after Percy disappears**

 **Third person POV**

The Olympian monthly council meeting started pretty normally. Artemis and Apollo bickering about random stuff. Dionysus being asleep on his throne. Aphrodite reading a fashion magazine. Hephaestus and Area glaring daggers at each other. Demeter telling everyone to eat more cereal. Hestia sighing at all the bickering. Hades chuckling at the sight of the 'oh so mighty' Olympian council bickering. Everything was normal, until Poseidon yelled at them all.

"CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Poseidon roared

Everyone stared at Poseidon in shock, the last time he had an angry outburst like this was when his children in Rome were slaughtered by some evil mortals. They had no idea what could cause him to be so angry, the war was over, his son was fi-.

"Has anyone seen my son over the past week?" Poseidon asked weakly.

"Why do you ask?" asked Hera

"Because all week my iris messages haven't gone through and I haven't been able to locate his aura." Poseidon replied

The gods again stared at Poseidon in shock, then slowly, very slowly Apollo asked "What do you mean you can't locate him?"

"My son is missing" Poseidon replied very weakly before he started silently crying on his throne. The gods took a few minutes for this info to process before Zeus took charge.

"Apollo keep an eye out for him in your chariot, Artemis he's a target of your hunt, Aphrodite try to sense where his love is coming from, brotherly or romantic, Ares search with your motorcycle, Demeter search with your plants, Poseidon keep an eye out on the seas, Hades make sure he doesn't die, and I'll keep a look out for him in the sky."

Everyone stared in shock for the third time in five minutes at Zeus because he was caring about a son of Poseidon. Zeus looked around at all the shocked faces and sheepishly said" Whaaat? He's my favorite nephew." Everyone just shook there heads before going to do hat Zeus told them to do. The only ones left were Zeus and Poseidon, Zeus leaped out of his throne and made his way to Poseidon. He started comforting his brother as the dam broke and Poseidon started sobbing.

 **Li/ne**

 **Camp Demigod, same time as council meeting**

 **Percy POV**

I have been training James in swordsmanship all week, he's a natural. He's got almost as much natural skill as Luke did, which is saying something. At the moment I was doing something very nostalgic for me, I was teaching James the first disarming move I learned from Luke. We had been at it for over an hour and he finally got it, when we finished I could feel a literal aura of victory around him, motivating me to win something. I chuckled, this kid sure was strong for his age.

While I was walking with James back to the fire pit I felt a presence in my mind. I started putting up mental barriers until I realized who it was.'hello Hestia'

'Hello Perseus I need your assistance'

'What do you need me to do?'

'I need you to save a demigod, you can bring them to that new "Camp" of yours'

'Thanks Lady Hestia where is he or she'

'She is in Montana living with an abusive uncle and his friends'

When she said abuse I saw red for a second before I calmed myself down and was able to ask 'address?'

'719 Washboard blvd.' **(Not a real address, one I made up)**

'I'll be going now, don't be suprised if Uncle Hades has a few more playthings'

I could tell Hestia was a bit suprised with my brutality on that one but oh well I hate abusers with a passion. I light traveled there and found an old 1-story brick building with a single window. There were beer bottles, cigarette butts, and other meaningless pieces of garbage strewn about the unkempt lawn. I walked up to the door and was about to knock when I heard a little girl yell "Please, stop, no more" and then the sound of glass breaking and a scream. I saw red and kicked down the door with my titan strength sending it flying. It actually hit one of the guys so hard his spine broke into a million pieces. The image he saw then made him pray to his uncle to give these bastards first class punishment. There was a little girl no older than 8 covered in bruises and cuts trying to crawl away from three guys.

The one I assumed was the uncle looked at me in shock and then anger."Who the hell do you think you are, barging into my house like that!" He didn't even notice his friend was dead, how sad. I started walking towards him my eyes, even though I couldn't see them, were pure black flames and I was radiating immense heat. The first guy rushed me with a broken bottle and swung it at me. I ducked under his pathetic swipe, grabbed his throat, and set my hand on fire, but I was so mad that it was greek fire. He tried to scream but his vocal cords were already fried. I watched in satisfaction as his throat and head crumpled to dust.

The second friend then rushed me with two bottles, as if that would make a difference. He swung them in an x formation but I just grabbed both of his wrists and fast forwarded time on both his arms and legs so he felt them grown old and feeble before rotting away. I then started beating him with my fists, after five minutes I ended it with an upper cut that broke his neck. A far too painless ending for him, but whatever. The uncle started trying to back away only to reach the wall and stare at me in fear. I willed the water in the pipes to break out and to form spikes and pierce his wrists and ankles and pin him to the wall. I then looked into his eyes and with the blessing of Hestia looked for his own personal hopes and dreams. I found them in the back of his mind, a small black ball. Using the blessing I drained all hope out of him and watched as his eyes dimmed. I then stuck my hand in his chest, ripped out his heart, and crushed it right in front of his eyes. I then left him to bleed out while I searched for the girl.

I found her behind an overturned couch looking at me in fear. I then used the blessing of Hestia again to speak in a soothing voice " come here, I don't want to hurt you" I then asked Hestia 'Who's her godly parent'

'Her parent is Hypnos'

My eyes widened 'but she doesn't seem sleepy at all!'

'That's because she's special'

The daughter of Hypnos decided she trusted him and came and sat in his lap."So what's your name little one?" I asked

"My name is Julia"

"How old are you?"

She smiled"I turn eight tomorrow"

"That's great! Hey do you know the greek and roman gods?"

"Like Zeus and Hades?"

"Yes those ones, well they're real and your the child of one"

Her eyes widened so much it was almost comical, she then gained a thoughtful expression."Does that mean my daddy's still alive?"

"Yes Julia and his name is Hypnos, God of sleep"

"Is that why I fall asleep so easy?"

"yes, yes it is."

"Now Julia do you trust me, I want to do something but I won't do it if you don't want me too"

She instantly smiled and said"Sure I trust you mister, you saved me"

"Oh I forgot to tell you my name, I'm Percy"

"Ok Percy"

I then sent a wave of water over her and used that along with the healing power of Hestia to fully heal all of her bruises and cuts. She looked at me then where she used to be hurt in astonishment, clearly suprised.

"Now Julia are you hungry?"

She frowned"Yes I am, do you have anything?"

"What do you want?"

"Mac and cheese!" She yelled enthusiastically.

I clapped my hands making the food appear out of midair, another bonus of Hestia's blessing, and gave it to her. Her look of shock turned into complete happiness when she started eating. She wolfed down the entire bowl so fast I had to summon another one for her. When she finished I once again asked her"Do you trust me Julia?"

"Yeah Percy"

"Then hold on!" I yelled as I suddenly fire traveled away. I have so many ways of traveling. Light travel, Fire travel, Vapor travel, Shadow travel, Blackjack. When we reappeared in the campsite I yelled for James to get his butt down to the fire pit. When he got here he raised an eyebrow at Julia, asking who she was.

"James, meet Julia, daughter of Hypnos and our new little sister!" I exclaimed.


	6. Training, New enemy

**Bet you weren't expecting two chapters in one day yesterday were you, The reason is I had some free time. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **TheMistrissofSass: Thanks for the nice review and your character idea. Although I might nor be able to do the personality very good as this is my first fanfic but oh well.**

 **Narwhal King: That's a pretty scary ability but thanks for the character.**

 **Kiriko the 22 tails: Thanks for the character.**

 **Next chap of Camp Demigod**

 **Percy's Camp, he just brought Julia back**

 **Percy POV**

James was ecstatic that he now had a little sister because he's always wanted one. He walked up and said " HI Julia, I'm your new big brother James." She looked at me questioningly and I nodded. She then jumped out of my lap and tackled James to the ground in a hug. When he finally sat back up Julia plopped herself down on his lap. He didn't notice and tried to stand up before failing and finally noticing Julia. He started tickling her and she fell off and started rolling on the ground begging him to stop while laughing. At this point I finally decided to interfere.

"Alright James I think Julia has had enough and we need to go set up her room" I said.

"Awww your no fun Perce" He whined

I gasped and put my hand on my heart pretending to be hurt. I couldn't hold it for long and soon I was laughing really hard along with James and Julia. " alright lets go set up your room Julia" I said.

"Ok big bro" Julia said happily

We went up to the second guest bedroom into my house and Julia started listing off things that she wanted to change. "I want a lot of stuffed animals like teddy bears and action figures as well. Can I have a TV, I never watched one before. OOH can I have an Ipod?" This went on for a while and before long I was able to get her everything she wanted but man, she wanted a lot of stuffed animals. 301 to be exact, she could literally build a fort out of them.

I then took her to the armory which also happened to be my basement. She was bouncing off the walls with excitement but when we went down stairs she just stopped, stared, and said "whoa." It was huge, weapons of all types everywhere. There were weapons made out of mortal steel, silver, stygian iron, imperial gold, celestial bronze, atlantean platinum, and all the mixes in between. If you're wondering where I got all this, It's because Hephaestus owed me a favor once and he gave me a box that If I opened it in a room, it would become a fully stocked, Hephaestus approved armory. All of the weapons even have shrunken down forms like riptide.

I took her over to the dagger section because she's too young for a sword. I tried all kinds of different daggers. We must've gone through every single one when we finally came across the last one. It was split down the middle with silver on one side and atlantean platinum on the other. We tried it out and it seemed perfect for her. I told her to think of it shrinking down and it turned out its smaller form was a hair clip like riptide used to be. I then took her to the arena which she was in awe of when we arrived, I mean it is pretty big. I saw James working on his swordsmanship on some automatons I build and he was doing pretty good. I started showing the ready stance of a dagger to Julia and she did pretty well. When she started swinging I could see that it was strange for her. It seems most of her demigod essence is in her powers, not her weapon skills. When she became slightly less awkward I called James over to see if his teaching skills have improved. When he arrived he was able to teach her 3 different moves before she was too tired to do anything else. I was impressed, he's been getting better and better but this is the best yet. **(If your wondering how he's getting better James teaches people fencing in the nearest town)** I called Julia over to me, now's the time to start practicing her demigod powers. "Hey Julia" I yelled.

"Yes?" she replied

"Come here we have some more practice to do."

"More fighting" She asks slightly exasperated.

"No no, something else"

"Ok Percy"

When she came over I asked her a question " Do you remember who your father is?"

"Yeah you said he's Hypnos"

"Do you remember what he's the god of?"

"Uhhh, nope"

"Well he's the god of sleep, so that means one of your powers is the ability to put things to sleep"

"WHOA! That's really cool"

"Ok now just try to imagine me falling asleep ok?"

"Ok" she said and I could see she was concentrating very hard by her face and suddenly I felt slightly drowsy. I thought a nap would be good before I shook my head and broke the spell. Julia was laying down on the ground sweating at this point.

"Hey Julia great job you made me drowsy on your first try." I said happily.

"Really?" She said suspiciously.

"Yes, really"

She then jumped into my lap and curled into a ball and fell asleep. I chuckled and took her up to her room and laid her down. I started walking down to the campfire to prepare lunch. Now you might wonder why I still cook with Hestia's blessing, my answer to that is what if I'm in an area or in a challenge where no godly abilities are allowed? I gotta know how to do things the old fashioned way.

I walked back to the arena to start training with my powers, I've gotten a lot better over the week with my blessings and domains. I started with water training, I called to the water in the ground and could feel it flowing out. I stopped siphoning water out of the ground when I had a water blob that completely filled the arena.I made it fly above the arena and made it form many intricate shapes, like pegasi and humans. I then made the water form thousands of ice arrows and stab all the training dummies over a hundred times each. I then started time training. I rewound time on all of the water arrows back to water and rewound the dummies back to perfect condition. I pulled up a 10x10x10 foot cube of granite and started accelerating time around it. I was able to make about 60% of it erode before I had to stop and catch my breath. I ate a piece of ambrosia and finished the job. Next was earth training. First I started pulling the specs of valuables that were in the dirt into usable masses, then pulled them out. I ended up with around a ton of celestial bronze, 3 tons of iron, 4 tons of copper, 5 tons of tin, etc., etc. I kept the monster killing metals and dispersed the rest of the metals back to whence they came. I had to sit down and take a swig of nectar after that because dispersing metals is HARD. After that started light training. I first drew energy from the sunlight around me and just basked in energy for a few minutes. I took in as much as possible because the more I take in now, the higher my energy limits will be later. After taking in energy for ten minutes I started releasing it through varied ways. The first was to create light clones of things down to the last detail, like me, Blackjack, Mrs. O'leary, James, Julia, and finally Ladon. The second was to create light bombs and throw them at the dummies. The third and final way was to just glow brightly, like brighter than the sun brightly. It took me roughly 17 minutes to drain all of the extra energy I took in. Once I was down to normal levels I started fire training. I created the biggest fire tornado I could and help it for five minutes before splitting it into four slightly smaller ones and maintaining those for five minutes before I condensed them all into a thin stream of liquid fire and launched it at the dummies and watched in satisfaction as they burnt up. I quickly rewound time and ate some ambrosia before finally starting my shadow training. I started manipulating the shadows into different objects like swords and stuff, then I started shadow traveling all around the arena. I shadow traveled once every 4 seconds for roughly ten minutes before I sat down unable to do it anymore. I used the shadows to form tentacles and started lashing out at the dummies. Before long they were all piles of shredded hay. I rewound time on them so James wouldn't yell at me about destroying them and started my magic training. Magic is cool, first of all I can manipulate the mist and make people see things, secondly I can heal people, and thirdly I can do a lot of other stuff. I trained with magic for a while before walking back to the house drinking some nectar.

When I reached the house I went down into the armory and grabbed a few things. The first was some throwing knives and their sheathes, 3 over each shoulder and 6 around the waist. The second was some smoke bombs in their pouch. The third was two guns, one on either side. The one on my right side had mortal bullets and the left had bullets that were a mix of celestial bronze, imperial gold, and silver. The guns also have a bottomless clip so I never have to reload. I went back to the arena and set up my targets for throwing knives and shooting. I was getting better with my pistols at the range of 200m, I got a bullseye almost every single time. I could also throw my throwing knives and always hit a bullseye at up to 75m. After honing my skills in those two departments I started training against an automaton army on my personal training level. I trained for 3 hours which let me destroy the army three times, man I need to upgrade them.

I walked back to the house and took a shower because I was sweaty from all the training and promptly went to bed.

 **Li/ne**

I awoke to the morning rays shining through my windows and the smell of breakfast in the air. Oh yeah I taught James how to cook so he can help me teach others and so I don't always have to cook for him. He gets his ingredients from I fridge I enchanted to have whatever you wanted in it when you opened it. I walked downstairs to see James teaching Julia how to make scrambled eggs. I smiled. Soon, once there are more people we'll be a great big family. I walked over and took some of the eggs James made before and started eating. Right when I finished is when they finally came over to say good morning.

"Good morning big bro" They chorused, Sort of like they practiced.

"Good morning Little bro, Little sis" I replied

"So did you have a good sleep?" Julia asked.

"Yes, yes I did, sweet nothingness, no dreams no nothing" I replied

At that I stood up and went outside to breathe some fresh air. When I stepped outside I felt a disturbance at the westernmost end of the barrier. When I got there I saw some telekhines doing dark magic to disable this part of the barrier to try to sneak in a bunch of monsters led by the Minotaur. When they saw me they all froze and stared. Some started backing away but before they could get far I speared them with solidified dirt. The monsters stared at where I killed their kin and then rushed me. Right when they were about to get me I raised myself on a pillar of earth after sending out a wave of fire. The closest monsters were instantly turned to dust and all the other monsters got varying burns. I jumped down from my pillar and went to work with riptide. After five minutes the monster force of 250 monsters was all dead except for one last telekhine.

"I'm only gonna ask this once, who sent you and why here?" I asked in a very icy tone.

"I'll, I'll never tell you" He yelled.

"Ok then, suit yourself" I replied before chopping off one of his fingers. He screamed in pain.

"So you gonna tell me, or is more of that required?" I asked.

"Ok ok, I don't know who sent us but they said that a very big enemy lived here and we needed to eliminate it. That's all I know I swear on the River Styx!" He yelled.

"Ok thanks" I said before ending his pain swiftly by chopping off his head.

" I wonder who ordered them to try and kill me, hmmm."

I thought about it but was unable to come up with an answer by the time I got back to the house. I gave up and started my daily routine.

 **Li/ne**

 **Mount Olympus, Throne Room**

 **Council Meeting on location of Perseus**

 **Third person POV**

"So has anyone seen any traces of Perseus?" Zeus asked.

"I was unable to find his emotions, kind of like they were behind a barrier" Aphrodite stated.

Zeus nodded and looked to Ares who said "same here"

He then looked to Artemis who said "My hunters are on it as we speak"

"Has anyone else seen anything relating to the whereabouts of Perseus?" Zeus asked. Everyone else shook their heads.

"Maybe we should ask the campers, they might know something" Hera stated.

"Good idea let me summon the head councilors here" Zeus replied.

Zeus summoned them and after a few minutes they all walked in with Chiron, the rest of the seven, and for some reason Jack as well. Chiron politely asked" Milords and Ladies, why have you summoned us here to Olympus?"

"Well Chiron, we have noticed Perseus is missing and wanted to know if you or any of your campers know anything about his whereabouts."

At Percy's name most people gained looks of disgust on their faces which didn't go unnoticed by the council.

"Why do you make looks of disgust when the name of Perseus is mentioned demigods?" Hades asked slightly angry because Percy is his favorite nephew.

They all started listing their complaints and when the gods listened they knew Percy would never do those things and silenced the demigods. When they looked into their memories to see if they were true and found the problem.

"Your memories have been altered!" Zeus thundered at the demigods. At this they gained confused faces and when the gods removed the altering they gained looks of shame.

At this Jack started edging away but was caught by Ares. "Father this demigod tried sneaking away, That is reason to believe he may be behind this."

He brought Jack forward and threw him on the ground in front of Zeus. When he hit the ground something appeared over his head, A brain. The symbol of Mnemosyne, the Titaness of memory and remembrance.

"Curse you mother, you've betrayed me" Jack yelled

At this she teleported in and stared at him."No it is you who have betrayed me, I am on Olympus' side and you go against me, Zeus I give you full permission to blast him into oblivion for this" she stated angrily.

Zeus pulled back his master bolt and said "Any last words traitor."

"You may have killed me but you will never defeat my master! HE WILL KILL YOU A-"

He was cut off by Zeus throwing his master bolt and him dieing.

"Hades make sure his soul is under maximum security just in case they try to steal his soul back" Zeus stated.

Hades gained a blank look on his face for a few moments before stating" It is done"

"Well since you demigods know nothing about the whereabouts of Perseus goodbye" said Zeus before flashing them back to Camp. Then all the gods sat and thought about the new enemy.


	7. Arcai, Alex, Monsters

**TheMistressofSass: Of Course I mentioned you, you reviewed! And also that's a great idea, I'll implement it when there's more campers.**

 **Eternal Dream: Thanks for the OC.**

 **Here's the next chapter of Camp Demigod!**

 **Camp Demigod, 1 4/7 weeks after Percy leaves**

 **Percy POV**

It's been four days since I brought Julia back and it's been a wonderful four days. She so happy can carefree and it brightens me and James' day to no end. She's also made great progress on her training in both fighting and in powers. She can hold her own against James for at least two minutes and can make a herd of deer fall asleep really easily. **(In order is the difficulty to make fall asleep, from easiest to hardest. Animals, Humans, Lesser monsters, Lesser demigods, other demigods, powerful monsters, gods, titans, Percy, Primordials).** I've been training Some more and found out something I can do since I'm a partial immortal. I can speed up time on my body to move faster while also simultaneously slowing my enemies down, win-win.

I was training with my new ability when I heard the loudest bark I've ever heard. Like Mrs O'Leary times 3, wait times 3? Does that mean it's, Cerberus? I went to go check and yup, Cerberus was there in all his three headed glory, I don't know how he got past the barrier though. Eh, Mrs O'Leary probably let him in. Cerberus sat down and that's when I noticed the two figures on his back, one was a girl, 14 years 186 days old (HA time powers for da win) looked roughly 5ft. 6in. She kind of looked like Thanatos from what I saw of him in Alaska. The second person was a guy, 15 years 285 days old, he looked roughly 5ft. 10in. He looks rather slim and is even paler than Nico. I walk up and greet them "Hey, so who are you guys, why are you riding Cerberus, how did you get past the barrier, and why are you here?"

"My name is Alex Kast and I am a daughter of Thanatos" Alex said.

"Ah now I understand why you look like him and how you rode Cerberus" I said as I pulled out a huge red rubber ball from my backpack and threw it to him.

"My name is Aschious Blaize and I'm a son of Astoria" Aschious said.

"Ok I'm just gonna call you Asch ok?"

"That's is acceptable" He replied.

"So mind answering my other two questions?" I asked

"Ah yes we are here because we heard this is where Percy Jackson lives and we got past the barrier because we are a demigod and demititan." Alex said. "Also could you take us to him.

"Why would I need to take you to myself" I asked "Unless I traveled to another universe..." I started thinking about that until Asch waved a hand in front of my face and said "Earth to Percy, are you there?"

I snapped out of my thinking and said" So why are you looking for me?"

"Well we didn't want to go to Camp Half-Blood and heard that you were hiding with a few demigods so we came here." Alex said.

"Who told you that?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, it came to me while I was sleeping." She replied " so I summoned Cerberus and started looking."

"Ah should've known I couldn't keep Hypnos' child hidden" I said.

"What do you mean Hypnos' child?" Asked Asch

"Well a few days ago I rescued Julia, who is Hypnos' daughter, from abusive guardians" I replied. "So what do you want, I mean you found me?"

"Well we were wondering if we could stay here with you instead of Camp Half-Blood" Alex said.

"Yes that's fine but there is one rule here that you must follow here" I replied.

"What is it?" Asch asked.

"We are one big family here, doesn't matter about parentage, we are all siblings in a wonderful family" I said, smirking at their shocked faces.

"I've never had a family before" Alex said. " I've been alone as long as I can remember."

"Well now you do have one, come on let's go meet your new younger siblings" I replied

We walked all the way to the house from the edge and I saw them gawking at the arena like everyone does the first time. When we finally reached the house I realized that we now had 4 people and only three rooms, I would need to fix that before tonight. I walked inside and yelled "James, Julia get down here, there are some people you need to meet!"

They walked down the steps three minutes later both looking like they just woke up, which is plausible, I mean it is only eight in the morning.

"Who do you want us to meet" James asked sleepily, yep just woke up.

"James, Julia, meet your new siblings Aschious Blaize son of Astoria and Alex Kast daughter of Thanatos" I said.

James was suddenly alert and awake when I said this and smiled" Hey new big bro, new big sis, I'm James, son of Nike."

Julia smiled sleepily and yawned, once she was done she said "Hi, I'm Julia, Daughter of Hypnos"

Julia than walked up and hugged them and after a few moments James joined her. Asch and Alex froze up for a few seconds before melting into the hug as if they've never had one before. After they were done hugging it out I started talking "Ok so I'm going to go upstairs and build Asch's room so James take them downstairs if they don't have weapons but If they do start training, both fighting and powers ok?"

"Sir yes sir!" James yelled.

I sighed"What have I told you about calling me formal names?"

"To not to, but that's why I do it" He replied

I shook my headW before walking upstairs and starting construction. It took me a few hours but I finally finished the new room. It had all the same basic stuff as the others. After I finished I walked downstairs to see all four of my pupils/siblings at the dinner table eating spaghetti, I walked up and took a serving before sitting down and joining the chatter.

 **Li/ne**

 **Camp Demigod, 2 weeks after Percy leaves**

 **Percy POV**

Asch and Alex have been settling in quite nicely over the past few days. I've learned of their powers as well, Asch can summon meteors, move almost as fast as sound, and talk to anyone if they can see a star. Alex can sense death, lend or take others life force, and sprout wings, although she doesn't like to do that. She's also just as sneaky as her father and has been teaching everyone else how to be more sneaky.

I was walking through the forest thinking about my life at the moment and what led up to it. Would I have given this up to go back, or if I had a choice would I make this never happen? No I don't think so, I never would've found my new family, I mean the seven were close, but the only people I was ever this close with were Nico and Thalia. Speaking of them, I would love to talk to them but Thalia would tell Artemis who would tell the council and Nico might tell his dad, It's a risk I can't take.

I eventually circled back around to the camp when I heard a rustling in the leaves behind me. I whirled around while uncapping riptide which I had been fiddling with while I thought. When I spun around I saw a telekhine in what looked like scout armor. I quickly decapitated him and looked around for any more. When I saw no others I started exploring. After about twenty five minutes I found it, and it was HUGE. There were thousands upon thousands of monsters. Laestrygonians, telekhines, hellhounds, evil centaurs, and every other monster I could care to name. There was even Echidna and the chimera, how did they reform so fast? They looked like they were marching west if the destroyed area to the east was any indication. Probably headed to Camp Jupiter to wipe them out, I won't let that happen. I won't destroy them here, no I'll help the legionaries defend New Rome.

I vapor traveled to New Rome Above the Senate house and put on my cloak which was as black as my hair and soft as silk. I also put on a hood of the same color that I enchanted to hide my face and to only let me pull it down. After I made sure everything was on correctly I use my earth powers to remove a chunk of marble from the roof silently. It was right above the middle of the room and Even from the roof I could hear the senators arguing. I waited for a few minutes before jumping down. I allowed myself to hit the ground hard to let dust billow up so the senators would shut up.

Everything went silent after I landed, you would be able to hear a pin drop. Finally after like five minutes Frank and Reyna finally stepped forward and Reyna asked "Who are you?"

"Someone nobody wants to know and somebody everyone hates" I replied.

"Why are you those things" Frank asked.

"That's for me to know and you to not know" I said coldly.

"If everyone hates you why are you here" Reyna asked.

"Because as much as everyone hates me I don't like to let people die" I replied.

The whispering that has started up when me and the praetors started talking stopped when I said the word die. One senator finally asked" What do you mean you don't like to let people die?"

"I mean that there is a monster army over five times as big as Polybotes' army is coming, I'd say you have about two days. And since you've lost your most powerful demigod, You needed some warning to not be wiped out. There still is a decent chance of that even with this warning." I replied

"What do you mean we lost the most powerful demigod? We didn't lose Jason." Frank said slightly arrogantly. Seems he's forgotten about me after just two weeks, or maybe Jake turned him.

"I mean the one you betrayed, the one you all scorned, even after he defeated Kronos and even mother earth for you. I mean Perseus! Achilles! Jackson!" I said in the coldest voice I had.

 **Li/ne**

 **Unknown area, while Percy's talking to the Romans**

 **Unknown POV**

Who is this blasted hooded person. He's warning the Romans of my attack! A sneak attack would have been so much more effective but this brat just had to ruin it. I wonder who he is and how he knew my army was two days away. I need to remove him from the equation if my plans are to succeed.

 **Li/ne**

 **Mount Olympus, Throne room**

 **Third Person**

"Who is that man and why is he helping our children?" asked Jupiter.

"I don't know but he isn't immortal from what I can tell" replied Poseidon.

"Ooh look a senators sneaking up on him, we'll be able to see who it is" Ares said. **(If you couldn't tell, the gods are watching the senate through a magic window thing)**

The senator slowly crept up on the strange hooded man and suddenly sprang up and yanked at the hood. The strange thing, which confused the gods was the fact that the hood didn't go down. The strange man laughed at the senators faces and disapeared in what looked like a flash.

"So he is immortal!" Zeus yelled "He just flashed!"

"No Zeus he is not immortal, I don't know what he did but that wasn't flashing" replied Apollo.

The gods sat here for a few more minutes pondering who this hooded person was but eventually Zeus ended the meeting.


	8. Kronos, Atlas, Kronos again

**Hey guys sorry about the long wait for a new update but Christmas happened, video games are fun.**

 **Narwhal King: Yes, yes he will.**

 **TheFallenAce15: Thanks and I will try my best.**

 **GabbydaughterofAthena: Wish there wasn't such a boring Parent but I'll add it.**

 **Percy POV, Right after he light traveled out.**

I light traveled right into the bed in my house because I was drowsy and wanted to sleep. When I fell asleep I felt my mind being swept away into a demigod dream.

The throne room on Mount Olympus appeared in my vision and I saw the gods having a meeting, I listened in and was suprised that they were looking for did Jack not corrupt them yet? Hmm somethings feels wrong here.

After another five minutes of listening to the council my mind was pulled down. Down, down, down, so far down I'm pretty sure I'm in Tartarus by now. I looked around the cave and everything was bathed in a low red light. Yep, definitely Tartarus. I looked around and saw two people that I thought I'd never see again and one person I've never seen before. Kronos and Gaea were standing there yelling at each other while the other man was sighing in exasperation, after a minute I could finally hear their words.

"FOR THE LAST TIME MOTHER, I DON"T WANT TO FIGHT MY CHILDREN ANYMORE! THEY'VE EARNED THE RIGHT TO RULE BY DEFEATING ME TWICE! I RESPECT STRENGTH AND THEY SHOWED STRENGTH!" Kronos yelled.

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS? WHAT IF THEY STILL WANT TO FIGHT!" Gaea yelled back.

"SCREW THEM, I'M DONE! AND BESIDES, YOU'D JUST GIVE THE WORLD TO YOUR OTHER CHILDREN, THE GIANTS, LEAVING US IN THE SHADOWS!"

Gaea summoned a new sword, not like the earthen ones she fought me with. Why didn't she summon those? This sword radiated a lot less power than them. Kronos also summoned a basic sword. They began to fight. Maybe when I took their domains I took their weapons of power? If Kronos really doesn't want to fight the gods anymore, then maybe I could lend him the scythe? I prayed to Kronos.

 _"Yo grandpops" I mentally prayed to him._

 _"Jackson? What do you want, I'm fighting right now." he replied._

 _"I know, I can see because demigod dreams, and if you swear on your immortality everything I heard you say was true I may be able to help you."_

 _"I swear upon my honor as a titan and my immortality that everything I said in that conversation is true"_

I heard a crack of lightning which sealed the deal. I mentally pictured Kronos' scythe in his hands and it appeared. He seemed really suprised for a second before smiling. Gaea saw the scythe and her eyes widened. Kronos was able to cut off her arm before she flashed out. I prayed to Kronos one more time.

 _"Yo grandpops if you wanna help me out and just live in the upper world come to this location"_ I said as I sent him a mental picture of my camp. After sending the location my mind was pulled up. Up, up, up, so far up I think I might be in space. The only thing I saw before waking up was a pair of bright, electric blue eyes Zeus could never hope to match.

I woke up with a start and quickly got out of bed. I walked downstairs pondering some things. If Kronos accepted to live here than I would have someone to help me with the scythe but that's all Kronos really knows, from the sword fight with Gaea he had that I saw. The sword looked really awkward in his hands. I needed someone to spar with using a sword, maybe a spear too. Hmm, who would I be able to convince to be my sparing partner? Maybe... nah not him. I wonder, yeah that might work. After I made up my mind I had breakfast with my family before fire traveling away.

I arrived at the Garden of the Hesperides for the third time in my partially immortal lifetime. I started walking through the garden when I was stopped by the Hesperides, huh, I'm getting some deja vu here.

"You have some nerve coming back here Half-blood." The eldest looking one said.

"Again, what do you mean again? This is my third time here." I replied.

"What, you never came back before now!"

"Yes I did, and here's proof" I said as I pulled out a golden apple.

They all gasped and one yelled "How did you get that! Ladon hasn't been hurt at all!"

"Oh no, I didn't fight him, I fought his big brother"

"Ladon doesn't have a big brot-" One started before I cut her off by summoning Ladon 2.0.

"Hesperides, meet my pet Ladon 2.0" I told them before turning to Ladon 2.0 "And you can go play with your little brother."

Ladon 2.0 had what was supposed to be smiles on all of his heads before walking off to the tree and started playing with regular Ladon.

"Hey Hesperides can you watch after him while I'm up on the mountain?"

The eldest one questioned "Why do you need to go up the mountain?"

"I need to speak to your pops, I have an offer for him."

The Hesperides looked between each other like they were having a mental conversation, which they probably were, before the youngest one came forward and said "We would love to look after him, take your time."

I thanked them before starting to walk through the gardens, they really were beautiful if you had time to observe them and weren't being chased by a hungry, hundred headed dragon. When I finally made it up the pathway to where Atlas was holding up the sky, I saw him and the ruins of Mount Othrys.

I walked up to Atlas and yelled" Oi Atlas!"

"What do you want Jackson? Come here to brag and watch me suffer?" He replied.

"No I have an offer for you."

"What kind of offer?"

"I can get something to hold up the sky if you swear upon you honor as a titan and your immortality to never go against me, my wishes, and my rules."

"I swear upon my honor as a titan and my immortality that if you release me from my burden I will never go against you, your wishes, and your rules."

When he finished the oath I heard a crack of lightning and summoned and earthen pillar below Atlas pushing him out of the way. I then Used some magic on the pillar to be able to hold up the sky. Atlas, after being pushed out, collapsed on the floor panting for breath. I quickly picked him up and fed him some ambrosia and nectar.

"So Jackson mind telling me why the Olympians let you do that?" Atlas asked.

"Oh they didn't. I ran away because of betrayal and I needed a sparing partner who could keep up with me" I replied.

"Well you came to the right titan for that, I can fight for hours courtesy of my domains"

"Oh and if I'm not in the mood for fighting grandpops is gonna live there too"

"Wait Kronos has a physical form?"

"Yeah in a dream last night he was fighting verbally Gaea because he thought the Olympians earned the right to rule from beating him twice and Gaea wasn't happy with that. They started fighting physically and I could tell Kronos would lose because the sword looked so awkward in his hands. So I made him swear on his honor and immortality that everything he said was true and when he didn't become mortal I summoned his scythe to him."

"Wait you summoned his scythe to him?"

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you I somehow took Hyperion's, Kronos', and Gaea's domains when I defeated them. Maybe it has something to do with riptide, it's the weapon I used to kill them all."

"That is pretty cool Jackson."

"Okay stand still and I'll light travel us to my camp."

I light traveled us into my camp and saw that everyone was in the arena practicing swordsmanship and teamwork against the automatons. I started talking to Atlas as we walked there.

"Ok Atlas as of right now my family here consists of James, son of Nike, Julia, daughter of Hypnos, Arcai Blaize, Son of Astoria, and Alex Kast, daughter of Thanatos" I said.

"That is a pretty diverse group of people you have here" He replied.

"Oh and I would appreciate it if you would help me with weapons training since you have millennium of experience."

"That's fine, besides I'm indebted to you for freeing me."

"Nah, you're not indebted to me as long as you help out around here. Oh and I'll be back in a few hours, I need to go build you a cabin."

"Alright Jackson I'll go evaluate their skills and start training them."

"Thanks Atlas, see you in a few hours."

"See ya."

I started walking back to the house and when I reached it I started building Atlas' cabin right next to it. It was roughly ten feet to the East of the house and their would be a hallway connecting them when I finished. I first started on the frame of the house and once that was finished, started dividing up the space into rooms. I gave Atlas a spacious bedroom, a personal kitchen, and a personal lounge if he didn't want to hang out in the main lounge. It took me roughly three hours to finish building it and then I started putting magic in it. I enchanted all of the rooms to materialize whatever you think of where you want it. It took me an hour to finish the enchantments. The only ones who could activate it were me(because I made them) and Atlas(because it's his cabin). Once I finished it I did the same thing on the other side of the house because Kronos also needed his own cabin.

When I finished it was about 4:00 PM and I felt a disturbance at the borders so I went to investigate it. When I reached it I saw Kronos trying to push his way through the border and I yelled "I Perseus Jackson give Kronos permission to enter Camp Demigod!"

When I said that he went straight through the border, stumbling a bit because of the sudden non-resistance. I walked up to him and said "Hey grandpops, I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Well Jackson when you're in Tartarus for over 3,000 years, you kind of learn where all the exits are. Now care to explain how you summoned my scythe?" He replied.

"Yeah about that... I kind of somehow stole your domain when I killed you"

"What, then how come I can still manipulate time?"

"You can?"

"Yeah, watch" He said as he suddenly aged a sapling into a full grown tree

"That's weird, because I can manipulate time too" I said as I turned the tree back into a sapling.

"Hmm that is indeed strange, Any other domains you have but sort of don't have?"

"Yeah I have light from Hyperion and Earth from Gaea. I also apparently now have control over your symbols of power."

"Well that sucks, as you know I'm not the best in any weapon but the scythe."

"Wait I have an idea" I said as I summoned the scythe. I started concentrating and thinking about having another copy of the scythe so I could dual wield, at least that's what I told it. Through some form of voodoo creationy magics I was able to duplicate the scythe, enchantment and all.

"I Perseus Jackson give my second scythe to Kronos permanently as a symbol of power!" I said.

A golden light surrounded the scythe before it flew into Kronos' hands and he started swinging it around.

"Well grandson I don't know how you did it but you managed to make an exact copy of my scythe, thanks for giving it to me."

"No problem grandpops, It's your best weapon and I need someone to teach me how to wield the scythe. The only two people who use it are you and Thanatos."

"Then grandson you have just signed yourself up for scythe fighting classes every other day."

"Thanks grandpops, Let me show you to your cabin."

I walked to the cabins and house while aimlessly chatting with Kronos, he told me how terrible a mother Gaea was and I told him how terrible a person Jack was. Kronos was mad at Jack for convincing the demigods that I was bad and mad at the demigods for believing the lies. I guess he can be a caring grandparent sometimes. We finally reached his cabin and walked in. He noticed how bare it was and voiced his thoughts.

"Grandson, this cabin is kind of empty." He said.

"Well grandpops I enchanted it to create any furniture you want because I don't know what stuff you like" I replied.

He had a look of realization before trying it out, I saw a grandfather clock appear in the corner. I started walking out before I said one last thing. "Oh and grandpops, Atlas is here too if you wanted to say hello."

When I walked out of the cabin I started walking towards the arena to see if my family accepted Atlas. When I arrived I saw them all doing different exercises under Atlas' watchful eye. I yelled out to him "Oi, Atlas!"

"Yes Jackson?" He asked.

"My grandpops is here if you want to say hello, He's in his cabin materializing the furniture."

Atlas nodded in understanding and called out that training was over for now. I started walking back to the house to get some food before I was sucked into the air by high speed winds.

 **Hey guys I just want to tell you that if you have any side adventures that you want Percy to go on just suggest them to me and I'll see if I can add them.**


	9. Ouranos, Dead People

**Hey guys welcome back to another chapter of Camp Demigod.**

 **ArtemisTheGoddessOfTheHunt: I could do that, do you want the demigods to be there or not. Or maybe the titans should be there. That would be funny.**

 **GabbydaughterofAthena: Since there is already a child of Poseidon,** _ **cough Percy cough**_ **and I would prefer a more interesting parent.**

 **Delta Sigma73: OOOOOOOH that would be awesome! Thanks for the idea!**

 **Guest: NO IDEA!**

 **Bob: Thanks and I'll try to succeed in both requests.**

 **AlabasterTorrington: Thanks and no thanks on the second thing.(Also shoutout to this nerd, he's my friend and he's started writing his own fanfic, you should check it out.)**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing, on to the story!**

 **Percy POV**

I was being sucked up into the air by this strange wind, I would've thought it was one of the wind gods or maybe even Aeolus but I wove the mist thick enough to fool even a titan unless they know it's here. The wind currents seemed to be throwing me around a little bit until I thought about it. Then they straightened out , I feel like whoever was controlling the winds was pouting that I noticed. Throwing people around is probably fun for whoever it is.

I was pulled up so high I felt like I was in space and I could see so many stars! I must have been pulled up so far that I was past the layer of pollution. It was so beautiful, now I understand why Grover was angry about humans clogging up the skies. I was eventually pulled up to what looked like a palace made out of clouds. The architecture was strange It seemed older than Olympus, but over twice as grand. **She** would be so jealous if I told her, which I will if I ever see her again just to make her feel a negative emotion.

I felt the wind slowly pushing me forward so I started walking on my own and it stopped. As I walked through the hallway the walls seemed to become more solid, taking on a bright blue brick-like look. I kept walking and soon tapestries started appearing on the walls. They were ten times as good as Arachne's tapestries, which is saying something. It depicted what I could only interpret as the time before the titans were born. When the Earth was all natural and no civilization. It was honestly probably one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen, more so than this palace. The tapestries kept going on, about important events like the births of the titans, the birth of the 6 children of Kronos and Rhea, the titan war, the birth of Athena, The birth of Hephaestus, Ares, Apollo and Artemis, and all the ancient heroes that did something good(Hercules wasn't here, HA).

There wasn't much after these until I saw something that I smiled at, it brought back memories. Me facing Hades on my first quest while pulling out the master bolt, I had been so clueless back then. The next one was me meeting Tyson for the first time at Meriweather(I think that's the school name), Then Me and Clarisse getting the golden fleece and here putting it on Thalia's tree. Then there was me fighting the manticore with **Her** , Thalia, and the hunters. After that was me taking the sky from Artemis to let her fight and Zoe ascending to the stars. I smiled sadly at that one, I'd always felt guilty for her and Bianca's deaths. Then there was me descending into the Labyrinth for the first time, defeating Geryon, meeting Hephaestus for the first time, blowing up Mount Saint Helens, leaving Ogygia, Descending into the maze with Rachel, defeating Antaeus, finding Daedalus, flying down to the ground, and finally the battle of the Labyrinth. Huh, that quest had a much larger tapestry than the others.

Finally, there was the final battle of the second Titanomachy, The battle of Manhattan. There was me bathing in the Styx and then defeating Hades' army, finding Grover, me defeating the monsters, **Her** getting stabbed, Michael Yew never being found, The drakon, Silena leading the Ares cabin into battle then falling by poison, Clarisse killing the drakon in a rage, convincing my father of my crazy plan, fighting some more, party ponies coming, Kronos getting stuck under a big blue butt, even more fighting, Hades arriving, Kronos destroying Olympus, our duel, Typhon being trapped, and finally Luke stabbing himself with Annabeth's dagger, the cursed blade. There was also the rewards ceremony, but I deemed that unimportant.

Then there were tapestries of the second giant war, Jason's quest, fighting Enceladus, The battle at the Wolf House, Me waking up at said wolf house, going to Camp Jupiter, my first and only war games, Gwen dieing but coming back to life, The quest for Thanatos starting, tricking Phineas, meeting Hylla(again), getting Arion the worlds only cussing horse, going to Canada, Frank's grandmother's house, the airport, Alaska, the muskeg(I shivered when I saw it again), Arion running on water to the glacier, fighting spirits, freeing death, and killing Alcyoneus. Then there was going back to Camp Jupiter to fight off the army with the eagle standard and new gear and finally, destroying Polybotes with Terminus.

After that came riding on the Argo II after accidentally blowing up half of New Rome, Leo meeting Narcissus, me and Jason fighting while under the control of eidolons, Phorcys and Keto, Fort Sumter, The Atlantic Ocean, The Pillars of Jerkules, Chrysoar, Rome, Annabeth finding the Athena Parthenos, Leo, Frank, and Hazel, finding the workshop of Archimedes, me, Jason, and Piper finding the Nymphaeum then Otis and Ephialtes, fighting in the Colosseum, Bacchus killing the Alodai, and falling into Tartarus with **Her**.

Then there was Tartarus, Hazel meeting Hecate, Bologna with Akmon and Passalos, more Tartarus, returning Triptolemus' book, Sciron, **Her** message to Reyna, getting Diocletian's scepter from Cupid, Leo going to Ogygia, some more Tartarus, staying at Auster's palace, the Necromanteion, Damasen and Bob staying behind, getting out of Tartarus, defeating Clytius, and getting back to the Argo II. There was also the suitors, Pompeii, Octavion attacking, fighting in Pompeii, Leo rebuilding Festus, capturing Nike/Victoria, Évora, poison in Pythos, fighting in San Juan, fighting Bryce, Pegasus himself, Kymopoleia, Delos, the onagers, **Her** and Piper fighting Mimas, Asclepius, the acropolis, and fighting Gaea.

Then there were the adventures of Me, **Her** , Sadie, and Carter. He smiled as he remembered meeting one of his newest friends. They fought the son of Sobek, then later Sadie and **Her** defeat Serapis. Then finally they all band together to defeat Setne. II really should invite Carter and Sadie over to explain what happened.

I was so absorbed in my memories that I didn't even notice that I walked into a throne room, I kept walking until I bumped into one of the thrones. I stepped back after shaking my head to clear it of thoughts and pain, then looked around. I saw five thrones in the palace but only one was occupied, the one I bumped into. The two thrones on the left were as dark as Nyx's corner of Tartarus while the ones on the right were brighter than Apollo. I then looked at the throne in front of me. It was a throne made of clouds, lightning, and what looked like solidified pieces of sky. I then looked at the being in the chair, he looked like an older, more powerful version of Zeus. He was also a little transparent so I could barely see through him. When I finally looked at him he looked at me and started to chuckle because I was absent minded enough to walk into his throne.

I finally asked "Who are you?" Even though I was pretty sure I knew the answer already.

"I am Ouranos, Perseus" The newly dubbed Ouranos replied.

"But I thought you faded?"

"I did Mr. Jackson, but the fates have seen fit that I return to this realm, although not all of me."

"Is that why you are slightly transparent?"

"Yes Mr. Jackson. I have a question for you."

"Yes Lord Ouranos?"

"Okay first don't call me lord, there are no need for formalities here. And second, why did you give Kronos a home even when you fought him and he killed your friends?"

"I did it because I truly believe he can repent for his crimes, he fought his own mother to not have to fight his children anymore saying that they deserved the right to rule from defeating him twice."

"Hmmm interesting."

"Uhhh, is that all you called me here for Ouranos?"

"No, I have one final question."

"What is it?"

"Can you name all the friends that you feel guilty for them dying?"

I thought about it and it made me sad but I decided to tell him anyways"Well there's Bianca, Zoe, Lee Fletcher, Castor, Michael Yew, Beckendorf, Silena, and Luke. Although I must ask, why do you ask?"

"Weellllll I maaaaaayyyyyyy be able to steal their souls from Elysium and grant them new bodies." (Hey guys sorry about this other cliche thing but I like these characters)

I just stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes before asking" Why would you do this for me?"

"Well great-grandson" I smiled when he said that "You've done so much, and lost so much, that you needed a reward for sticking through it and still helping people, most would've spiraled into depression and killed themselves."

"Oh, ok. Thanks for this great-grandpops!"

He chuckled "No problamo. Also Zoe is already here since she was placed among the stars, I'll teleport her in with the rest."

Ouranos then disappeared with a noise that sounded like popcorn popping. After roughly 3 minutes he came back with someone.

"Ok great-grandson it will take me a few minutes to get them all so I'll bring them in one by one. Ok see ya in a few."

When he popped away I finally saw who was standing there, Bianca Di Angelo. Maybe he's bringing them in the order I said them. Weeelllll except for Zoe since she's already here somewhere.

"Bianca!" I yelled and ran up to hug her. When I reached her we gave each other one of the biggest hugs ever.

"Hey Perce, good to see ya. Although I'm not mad, how am I alive?" She asked

"That, my dear Bianca, is a secret until we're all here."

"Awwwwwww." she pouted.

We spent the next few minutes catching up until Ouranos got back. When he did he didn't stay to talk, instead choosing to go back out to get someone else. I saw Lee standing there with a confused look on his face, so I decided to snap him out of it.

"Oi, Lee, get over here man!" I yelled.

He looked at me as if I wasn't real for a few seconds before coming over and giving me a man hug and saying "Yo Percy, long time no see and may I ask, are you dead or am I alive?"

"Lee, your alive and I ain't letting you die again."

"I'm not even gonna ask how you did this."

"No need, the person who did will explain once everyone is here."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah, there's more people, now can you go stand with Bianca over there so I can greet the next person?"

"Sure Perce, but we are catching up after this."

"I would be fine with that."

Ouranos chose that moment to show up with Castor who had a the biggest grin on his face like he won the lottery. He saw me and his grin grew even more.

He walked over and said" So Perce why did you bring me back to life? Not that I'm mad."

"Weeellllll you were one of the people I always felt guilty about the death of, along with Lee and Bianca over there."

"Living among my friends once again."

He gave me a high five before heading over to chat with the other two. Ouranos just then came back with Michael. He had a scowl on his face for some reason. He then screamed at Ouranos "WHERE THE HADES AM I? WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE? WHO THE HADES ARE YOU. BRING ME B-"

"Hey Michael can you calm down a bit?"

He froze right then and there and slowly, very slowly, turned to face me. The scowl on his face melted away into a genuine smile. He just came up and gave me a hug, that's when he noticed Lee. He respectfully ended the hug, then sprinted over to Lee and full on tackled hugged him. Guess they didn't get to see each other in Elysium much.

They started catching up when Ouranos popped back in. He had two people instead of one, I wonder wh- ohhhh. Makes sense that those two would never leave each others side. They had a look of extreme confusion as they looked around. They started looking at all the thrones in awe until I hit them in the face with some water. They snapped out of their stupor and looked towards me. Beckendorf had a look of disbelief, it was kinda hilarious, disbelief did not fit his face. Silena just had this look of such utter happiness, I think she might explode soon.

"PEEEERRRRCY!" Silena yelled, then she full on tackle hugged me. Beckendorf snapped out of his shock and walked over. He pulled me and Silena up and gave a a clap on the back.

"So Perce, who owed you a favor?"

"No one actually Beckendorf, the being who brought you here did it because of what happened." When I said that a look of hurt crossed my face. Beckendorf must've noticed and didn't ask. Silena then noticed the others, ran up, and started talking.

Ouranos finally brought in the last person and sat in his throne. The person looked at Ouranos as if asking him a question before Ouranos motioned him to turn around. When he turned around he saw me with a grin to rival Apollo's. I started walking towards him and he started walking towards me. We met halfway before speaking.

"It's been a while Luke."

"That it has been Percy. Death didn't help though."

I chuckled a bit"Nope Death definitely hinders talking to living people."

He cracked a smile "So Perce where am I?"

"That will be answered later. But, It's good to see you Luke."

"Same" He said as we fist bumped then man hugged. After a few seconds we broke apart then I walked up and knelt before Ouranos. The others, after seeing hat I did mirrored my actions.

"Rise demigods, I have much to explain don't I?"

"Yeah, ya do. Like how we're alive and where we are." replied Michael.

"You are in my palace, my name is Ouranos and I have given you new life because the universe owed Percy a gift because of what happened. I was just the one to fulfill that gift."

"What happened?" asked Silena.

"Percy do you want to explain it or should I?" Ouranos asked.

"Can you explain it great-grandfather?" I replied.

"Of course but before we start. ZOE!" Ouranos yelled.

Zoe then came bounding into the room from one of the side hallways and looked very confused as to why all of us were here. She looked like she was about to ask before Ouranos spoke up.

"Zoe don't ask, just come here and listen."

Zoe just nodded slowly and came up to where the rest of us were before sitting down outside of our group.

"As you know all of you have been brought back to life, and you are wondering why the universe owed dear Percy here a favor correct?" Ouranos asked.

"Yes Lord Ouranos." The previously deceased people minus Zoe asked.

"Well it all started a few weeks ago. The giant war had just ended and people were relaxing, when people slowly started drifting away from Percy. Why they started drifting away is unknown, maybe because of the aura he produced, or maybe they are just a bunch of assholes. who knows?"

"Anyways after a week of this happening a new camper showed up, his name was Jack. He started framing Percy and one by one all of his close friends left him. He only had Thalia, Nico, and the rest of the six."

"Uhh, Lord Ouranos wasn't it the seven?" I asked.

"Yes it was Percy but they kicked Annabeth out." He replied

"Ahh, that clears it up. Thank you."

"Getting back on track, Percy left on a quest to get Athena's proposal to marry her daughter. He had to fight an upgraded version of Ladon and collect all of the golden apples. He was able to defeat the newly dubbed 'Ladon 2.0' and claim him as a pet, as shown by the tattoo on his right arm."

Everyone looked at him inquisitively so he showed them the tattoo then summoned Ladon 2.0. They looked at him in awe before Zoe stood up and started petting him. Everybody followed her and soon enough everyone was laying on one of the heads. I understood why they did that though. His scales for some reason are super soft and comfortable, more so that his bed on the Argo II. Ouranos then continued on with his story.

"He came back and grabbed the ring he made with Hephaestus and headed down to the beach where he told Annabeth to meet him, and you know what he saw?" He asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"He saw that b*tch making out with Jack, then proclaiming that she only used him for fame!" He yelled.

Everybody gasped, then Zoe yelled "Why would she dump the one decent male on Earth, is she stupid?"

"Yes Zoe, I don't think she inherited anything from her mother, anyways Percy was heart broken so he confronted them. He showed Annabeth the ring and she started blubbering for him to take her back. Then Percy shot his arm out, at the time he didn't know why until he felt something materialize in it. He then used the thing that was materialized to slash the ring in half, box and all. He then took the time to examine the weapon. And you know what it was? Kronos' scythe, or I guess Percy's scythe now."

Everyone gasped again and looked at him inquisitively. I then sighed and summoned the scythe for them to look at and examine.

"How, how is this possible?" Silena asked.

"I have no idea, probably recognized me as it's owner once I defeated Kronos." I replied.

Ouranos then started speaking again "Percy then smiled, not a happy smile nonononono, a sadistic smile. He ruched up to Jack and cut his hands off with the scythe. It quite literally almost destroyed his soul, barely leaving it intact. He then chopped the hands into pieces so small, not even Apollo could heal them."

They looked at me in disbelief, probably not believing I could be so cruel. I just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head saying "Yeah, I don't think I was thinking straight at that moment in time."

Zoe just sighed, walked over to me, and smacked me upside the head muttering "Don't do anything like that ever again."

Ouranos continued " Percy then ran away and let all his feelings out through his powers, he caused such a disaster zone that the gods had to spend 3 days cleaning it up."

Everybody's jaws dropped, they were suprised that I had so much power.

Ouranos chuckled at their expressions and started again "Percy felt the gods coming and escaped to New York, calling his two pets to him. Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary to be precise. He then said goodbye to his mother and step-father beforevapor traveling to his safe house in Ohio and collecting the copious amounts of godly food and drink. He then vapor traveled to the meeting spot of Nebraska, Colorado, and Kansas. Setting up a new place for him and his pets to live."

"Over the next few days he rescued a few demigods and others just found him. They are all staying there with him at the moment. He then saved Kronos" cue gasps "from his mother Gaea during one of his dreams after making him swear a truly unbreakable oath. He then sent Kronos the coordinates to his camp so that he could come and help out. When he woke up he went out and released Atlas" cue growl from Zoe "after making him swear a slightly more binding oath so he could have a personal trainer for the demigods and a sparring partner who could last against him."

"That leads us up to the present, I pulled him up here and revived you guys."

Everyone was silent for a while, processing the information they just heard. After a while Luke asks "What now?"

"Well Luke, you will now go to Percy's camp." Ouranos replied. Ouranos then smirked before opening the floor below us, sending us down to Earth.


	10. Falling, They broke the oath again?

**Here's another Chappie of Camp Demigod**

 **No reviews ;( so sad.**

 **Third Person POV**

Ouranos dematerialized the floor from out underneath the young demigods. There were various different reactions to it. All the girls apart from Zoe screamed from the fall. Luke started shouting out profanities. Lee and Michael hang on to each other for dear life. Zoe looked like she accepted the fate of becoming a human pancake. Percy, well, he kinda just fell in a meditating position drinking a cup of tea. He was unusually calm about falling to the Earth at terminal velocity.

After they made it about halfway down to Earth everybody calmed down and looked at Percy-who was still just drinking tea- like he was crazy. Finally Lee spoke up.

"Hey Perce where did you get the tea?"

"I summoned it" he stated as if it was obvious.

"How can you summon things?" Luke asked.

"I can summon homemade foods with Hestia's blessing. My personal favorite is the double cheeseburger." Percy replied.

"How the Hades did you get Hestia's blessing?" Michael asked.

"Hades? I have his blessing as well. If you're wondering how I returned their seats on the council as my reward for the giant war."

"So, anyone else focusing on our impending doom?" Beckendorf asked.

"Oh we won't die." Percy stated.

"How are you so sure?" Bianca asked.

"I did say I wouldn't let any of you die again correct?" Percy replied. Everyone slowly nodded so he said "So that means you won't die."

"How does your statement mean anything?" Zoe asked.

" Well, I can control a lot of different life saving things."

"Such as?" Luke asked.

"Water, shadows, fire, time, earth, and magic."

"Not even gonna ask how you can do all those things, not worth it." Beckendorf said.

They were roughly 1,000 feet above the Earth and everyone was looking at Percy expectantly, like he was supposed to do something. Finally he asked "Why are you guys all looking at me?"

"Well you did say you wouldn't let us die so we were thinking you would do something." Silena replied.

"Why would I waste energy when Ouranos is already slowing down?" He said.

The others then felt the small winds slowing them down from terminal velocity. As they touched the ground Percy stated one last rule "No fighting, well there can be verbal fighting but no physical fighting unless it is a legitimate duel accepted by both sides. I don't feel like having to stop you guys so I'm telling you now."

"And how do you plan on stopping us?" Michael asked. He still had a grudge against Kronos for killing him.

Percy then took control of their blood and said "This is how I will stop you. Or I will freeze you in time, or trap you in earth or ice or fire. Or all the other things I can do to stop you, so no fighting."

Percy then started walking towards the arena after waving the others to follow him.

 **Percy POV**

I started walking towards the arena after motioning for the others to follow me. I'm still in a little bit of shock for the fact that my friends are now alive. Maybe I should go back to Camp Half-Blood and show them... no, they wouldn't agree to that. They hate the place as much as I do now, besides, the gods would try to take them back to the underworld. I realized that I was a little cold when I told them the no fighting rule. Oh well, can't be completely betrayed by everyone you knew without having a few scars. The others finally caught up and we started idly chatting about the things that happened while they were dead.

After a few more minutes we reached the arena and I saw everyone inside showing two new kids around. One was a boy, same dark eyes and pale skin as Nico. Which makes me think that he is a son of Hades, but he had bright blond hair somehow. That is definitely not one of Hades' genes. He was thirteen years and 56 days old and looked to be roughly 5'8". He looked relatively skinny but I could see the slightest bit of muscle. He looked as if he had been homeless for a few weeks before he had found this place. The second was also a boy, but he had electric blue eyes like Thalia and brown-ish black hair. He was 13 years and 300 days old and looked to be roughly 5'. His skin tone was slightly lighter than my natural son of Poseidon tan and he looked well fed, but not very muscled.

I approached them while leaving the group of elder demigods behind. I walked up to Atlas who was watching while Kronos explained who/what they are and who he was. I asked "Hey Atlas who are these two?"

"Alex said she sensed an underworldly presence nearby so she went out and I accompanied her. We found these two demigods and I think you can tell who their parents are."

"Hades and Zeus"

"Right you are."

"But they're so old, what about the oath? It was only disbanded last year and these kids are in their teens."

"I dunno, guess they hid them."

"Hmmm, if I ever reveal myself they are getting a stern talking to."

"Heh. Also where did you go earlier?"

"Ah yes I was sucked up to a palace in the sky where I met Ouranos and he gave me a gift."

"What is this gift?"

"He brought back my friends who died in the titan war, so that means you have to apologize for being a terrible father."

As soon as I said this the blood drained from his face and he said "Well, it's gonna take a while to get her to accept my apology isn't it."

"You are 100% correct!"

"Well, shit."

"Hey what are those two kids names?

"Hades' one is Eric Appelbaum and Zeus' kid is Logan Smittle."

With that I nodded and turned to the entrance and yelled "YOU GUYS CAN COME IN NOW!"

I then ran over to Kronos because I do not want to be near Atlas when Zoe gets to him, I just hope she leaves him intact enough to spar so we can fight later tonight. Once I reached Kronos and my two new cousins I told Kronos "You might want to run, I've had some of my friends revived, Luke might kill you a little bit."

Just like with Atlas, when I mentioned Luke the blood drained from Kronos' face. I patted him on the back and he started running. After he was gone I turned to the other two who were looking at me inquisitively. Logan finally asked "Who are you?'

I replied "Well I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and leader of this camp, little cousins."

Their faces scrunched up in confusion. Eric asked "What do you mean cousins?"

"Well you Eric are almost an exact copy of my other cousin Nico except for the blond hair and you have an underworldly aura, leaving you to be a son of Hades. Logan you have the same eyes as you half-sister Thalia, it's a sure sign of being a child of Zeus The scent of ozone doesn't hurt either."

They spoke at the same time "Wait I smell like Ozone?" "Is that why I like hanging out at cemeteries?"

I chuckled at their antics, they're acting just like new demigods should. I started talking to them about random things. What I've done, what their lives were like, how I created this place, etc. I took them to meet some of the older demigods and I could tell that they were in a state of awe at most of them. I left them in the care of Silena who was talking to Beckendorf as he built a forge. I then looked around to see what everyone was doing. Alex had walked over and was chatting with Eric. Arcai was training swordsmanship with Luke. Michael, Lee, and Zoe were at the archery range. Julia was napping in the stands. James was literally backing in a yellow glow because of all the victories. Being alive after dieing is huge accomplishment after all. Bianca was practicing summoning skeletons so she would be able to summon more in battle. Atlas and Kronos were bleeding all over but were chatting in the corner of the arena as if nothing was wrong, although they had looks of slight fear whenever Luke or Zoe looked their way.

I looked at all of this and I was happy with everything. We had a group of powerful demigods to help defend this place and Olympus if they need it. We were getting two of the gods greatest enemies to repent their crimes and become better people, if only we could convince the others to join us and repent.

I just stood there smiling for a few minutes before I heard a dark laugh. A laugh I had only heard once before, then it was a scream. A scream of such pain I knew it was an immortal, because a mortal would have died of such pain. The laugh took me a few minutes to recognize before I paled... Tartarus

 **Hey guys sorry that this chappie is a bit short but I wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger. So he heard Tartarus' laugh, what happens next? You'll have to find out in the next chappie. Also I would apreciate some more OCs but they need to be Roman, all other OCs are greek. This camp is going to be Greco-Roman. I hope you all have a good day and goodbye.**


	11. Olympus, Tartarus

**Hey guys this is yet another chapter for Camp Demigod!**

 **thedarksamurai29: thanks and I will.**

 **Narwhal King: I'm not sure how to respond to this.**

 **KoreanKai: Why did you yell at me at how bad this is and then favorite it? Also thanks for the h8 m8.**

 **Gabby Daughter of Poseidon: :)**

 **TeddyBearGuru97: I think that this is a good thing.**

 **Mount Olympus, Throne Room**

 **3rd person POV**

All was quiet on Olympus, not a sound could be heard. That's probably because it's the middle of the night but still, it's an immortal city. Being completely silent is really rare. The silence was shattered with one of the largest lightning bolts since the giant war echoed through the air, signaling that Zeus called for a council meeting.

Zeus was in his seat fuming about whatever had gotten him so angry. Hera flashed in looking like she just woke up. Apollo was bright and cheerful as always, even if he is really tired and will probably fall asleep a few times during this meeting. Hermes is still busy, texting and emailing on his phone. Artemis looked annoyed at being away from her hunters. Aphrodite and Ares looked like they were in the middle of something when they were summoned. Hephaestus was tinkering away, sending plans to build things to Leo over his earpiece. Demeter looked plain bored. Hestia was smiling as always, exuding the comforting feeling of home and hope. Hades also looked relatively angry at something. Poseidon was just sad, sad about Percy's disappearance. Athena was looking at Poseidon, itching for an argument because she was bored. Dionysus was asleep.

When everyone arrived Zeus slammed his master bolt on the ground, calling the meeting to order. Athena, ever curious, asked" Why did you summon this meeting father?"

"My son has gone missing!" Zeus boomed.

"YOU HAD ANOTHER ONE!" Hera screamed at him. He looked frightened for a few seconds before regaining his composure.

"Yes I did Hera, and his name is Logan Smittle. He is thirteen years old and his fourteenth is coming up" Zeus replied.

"You broke the oath again!" Poseidon said quite loudly.

"Well if we're on the topic of missing children my son Eric is missing. Nike's son James is missing. Thanatos' daughter Alex is missing. Hypnos' daughter Julia is missing. And Astoria's son Arcai is missing." Hades said.

Everyone looked at him for a minute. Digesting that their children are going missing and the fact that Hades broke the oath too. The oath has been disbanded but they were born before that.

"I propose that I hunt for them. If we find them, Olympus has some new soldiers, two sons of the big three, two firstborns, a demititan and another maiden. If I find them I could ask the girls to join my hunt." Artemis said.

Zeus looked around and asked "All in favor of Artemis' plan?"

Some hands were about to go up when a deep voice called out "No."

"Who dares interrupt the Olympian council!" Zeus thundered.

"Me" said Thanatos as he melted out of the shadow.

"Thanatos why are you here?" Zeus asked respectively because if you don't respect death, expect some of your children to be dead soon.

"I am here to tell Artemis that I will not allow my daughter or Hypnos' daughter to join her hunt." Thanatos replied.

"Why not?" Artemis yelled.

"Well for one Hypnos doesn't want his daughter to and two I don't want my daughter to. Simple as that" Thanatos said evenly.

"Fine then, but I'm still searching for them." Artemis said.

"I wouldn't recommend that."

"Why not Thanatos?" Poseidon asked.

"Two reasons. One, whoever she is with is powerful enough to stop me from finding them, and contrary to what you Olympians think, death is a very powerful domain. Two, my daughter has not sent any prayers to me asking for help. If she was in trouble she would have prayed to me. So my daughter is with a very powerful, but peaceful, being."

"Peaceful or not, we need to know who it is. Artemis I give you permission to hunt for the missing demigods but no recruiting the females." Zeus said.

"Yes father." Artemis said as she flashed out to tell the hunt of their new hunt.

"Well, that's all I needed to tell you. Goodbye Olympians, until we meet again." Thanatos said as he also flashed out.

"That is all, meeting dismissed." Zeus said and everyone but him flashed out.

"I hope they are able to find my son" Zeus says to himself.

 **Li/ne**

 **The hunters camp**

 **3rd Person POV**

Artemis flashed in and called for her hunters. After about five minutes everyone had gathered up and were waiting for the announcement.

"Alright girls we have a new hunt!" Cue cheering from the hunters " We are searching for some missing demigods and a demititan. We will be killing all the monsters Zeus assigned us while we search." Cue more cheering "We leave an hour after dawn."

It took everyone a few minutes to settle down before one of the hunters asked "Why are we looking for these people?"

"We are looking for them because they have gone missing. Not even Zeus and Hades tell where they are." Artemis answered.

"Why would Zeus and Hades be looking?" Asked another.

"Because two of the missing demigods are children of the big three, Thalia, you have a little brother."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Another child of Zeus and Another child of Hades? They broke the oath again?

Thalia stepped forward and said "Well if I have another little brother, I'm going to find him, just like I found Jason. Somewhere completely unexpected."

The hunters nodded in agreement before heading off to bed.

 **Li/ne**

 **Camp Demigod**

 **Percy POV**

No no no no no not that laugh not that laugh he can't be here how did he get out? How did Tartarus get out of the pit? I then remembered something, I am more powerful now, and he killed Bob and Damasen. As I thought these thoughts pure, unfiltered rage poured through my veins as I yelled "TARTARUS!" and ran off to where I heard the laughing and screaming coming from. When I arrived I saw something that sickened me. The entire clearing was soaked in ichor, the grass, the trees, everything. In the middle of the clearing was a titan, I recognized him as Perses. I saw a weak wisp start flowing out of him as Tartarus started to absorb him. I had a flashback to what happened to Hyperion and Koios. It probably happened to Bob and Damasen too. I can't let this happen anymore. I roar and run at Tartarus.

He hears me and turns around. His vortex of a face widens a little in shock of seeing me before decreasing down to normal size. "So little Jackson has come to play, the one who escaped me is finally back in my clutches."

I slash at him with riptide before he dodges and continues talking "You know, Damasen and Iapetus are great additions to my armor where they will forever suffer in pain greater than anything you've ever felt."

I screamed in rage at that and summoned my scythe to dual wield. He looks a little uneasy at the sight of the scythe but summons two nunchucks that have spikes that come out when they are not being held and starts to fight. I slash at him with the scythe but he deflects with his first nunchuck while swing his second down at me. I managed to bring riptide up to block the blade before kicking his shin. He stumbles and I try to press the advantage but he is standing straight before I could. He starts to suck on my essence before he fails, I have a feeling that if he had a face he would be frowning. I say "Oh you want to play with powers? you are on!"

I speed up my personal time by 100% which doubles my speed. I move the earth to create holes under Tartarus' feet to make him trip. I surround my blades with jagged ice to cause more damage when I strike. I coat the blades in flames without melting the ice and I bend the shadows into shadow tendrils that strike him if he got too close. Then we got back to fighting. I stabbed with riptide but he smacked it to the side with nunchuck 1 before trying to hit me in the stomach with nunchuck 2. I was able to mostly dodge but he clipped my shoulder, making it bleed. I hissed before summoning a hurricane to knock him back and made my weapons start shining very bright to blind him. Sadly having a vortex as a face makes you immune to being blinded and i had to turn off the light before it drained too much energy. We continued on going back and forth with attacks, powers and physical, before I began to tire. I knew if the fight wasn't over soon I would lose.

I then saw Perses getting up and I prayed to him so I could tell him my plan.

 _"Hey Perses"_

 _"Yes Jackson?"_

 _"While Tartarus is distracted by me can you stab him through the heart?"_

 _"Sure, although you have some explaining to do when this is over."_

 _"Deal"_

I continued on fighting Tartarus for another five minutes before Perses was behind him. I distracted him with a shadow-fire blast to the face, vortex, whatever it is. He stumbled back and Perses stabbed him right through the heart with his broadsword. Before he went back to himself he said one last thing "You may have won this time Jackson, but mark my words, you will fall, and that time is coming soon!" He then started cackling before he finally disintegrated into a fine purple dust. In the dust pile was an amulet, it looked like it was made out of different bones and teeth. I could clearly see hydra and drakon teeth and a hellhound bone but it was all shrunk to fit as an amulet. I walk up to it, pick it up, and put it on. I feel different, but not bad. I'll figure out what this does later.

Perses then started talking to me "So Jackson why did you save me? I am your enemy right?"

"Well Perses, I saved you because I believe that the titans can be good people, you just hold a grudge against the gods. If you swear on your immortality and honor as a titan to never go against my interests I can provide you a safe place to live."

"You aren't tricking me are you?"

"No, Kronos and Atlas already live with me, I swear on the Styx."

Thunder rumbled and when I didn't disintegrate after a few seconds he swore the oath. After he swears I grab his arm and yell "Hold on!"

I then vapor traveled us back to camp. When I remembered that the Romans were being attacked.


	12. Romans, Dream

**olaflover: Thanks!**

 **thedarksamurai29: ok and thanks**

 **tardislover500: Whoa whoa whoa, my writing is not that good. I repeat my writing is not that good. Nowhere near good enough for that.**

 **The guy under your bed: Thanks for the** **character** **.**

 **KoreanKai: It's not criticism because you only told me the bad things, not how to correct them. I am like 'lol whatevs he is h8ing but I also I know my writing is pretty bad, but I'm fine with that. I did just start writing.**

 **Well no sense in making you wait any longer so here's the chappie.**

 **Percy POV**

'Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit!' I thought as I landed in the middle of camp. I shoved Perses over in Kronos' direction yelling "I'll be back" before light traveling out. I was worried because what if when I'm not there one of the people who didn't betray me gets hurt? Well the answer would obviously be I completely and utterly destroy the army in my rage but that's not the point.

I landed on top of Jupiter's temple and stumbled a bit, note to self, do not light travel as soon as you come out of another type of travel. I looked across the fields and saw the legion engaging in battle with the monsters. It's obvious that they are losing right now but I could turn the tides. I used my earth powers to speed them up and move injured people behind their friends shield walls. I used my light powers to slightly blind all of the monsters. I used my water powers to make the enemy slip. And of course I use my time powers to slow the monsters down.

My energy was draining pretty fast but the legion was finally able to push back the monsters. After about 1/4 the monsters were dead I used my first square of ambrosia. The legion was able to destroy 3/4 of the army before I couldn't eat any more ambrosia or drink anymore nectar without spontaneously combusting. The legion was down half it's members though, no dead, some more injured than others. I smiled before drawing riptide. I messed with the mist to make sure no one recognized it. I started slowly walking down the side of the temple. When I got closer the monsters noticed me and had a look of fear. I didn't understand why until I looked at the amulet, they're scared of it.

The legion noticed the monsters looks of fear and looked over at me. They also gained looks of fear but I think it was just because I'm plain scary, black cloak, black hood, other imposing clothes, a really scary sword, and a creepy amulet. Definitely scary. The legion started backing away from the monsters and I swear some had looks of relief when I kept walking towards the monsters. They started to back up before I yelled out "Awwww look at the little monsters. So scary." in a mocking tone. They may have been scared of me, but monsters are proud and don't take to well to insults. The monsters split open and the Minotaur walked out. I beamed at him and said "Hey old buddy old pal. Ready for round three?"

The Romans looked at me like I was crazy. I bet they were thinking 'who can get away with fighting the Minotaur twice?' Well for your information I can. Apparently old beefhead recognized my voice and roared angrily before charging me. He seriously has not changed at all. I just stuck my sword out and lit it on fire. It pierced straight through his skull and started burning it away. He melted into golden dust leaving his axe behind. I picked it up and it shrunk down to the size of a hatchet, it was made of a material I had never seen before. I couldn't even recognize it with Hephaestus' blessing. I shrugged and put it on my belt before facing the group of monsters and saying "Who's next?" with a mad smile on my face.

My next opponent was the Lernaean hydra, the one Jerkules beat for his second labor. This will be slightly more difficult, but not by much. I set my sword on fire and charge at it. the heads fly at me but I'm able to weave my way through them all. There seems to be fifteen of them, more than the original nine. Some people messed up apparently. After a few minutes of dodging and figuring out the best way to kill it I'm able to chop off three heads at once because they are very close together. The hydra roars as the heads are cut off then the stumps are cauterized. I keep cutting off the heads one by one until I finally cut off the middle one, the immortal one. I suddenly stab down on it and it poofs into silver dust before flying into my amulet. I was very confused for multiple seconds as I just stood there. Sadly I didn't get too long to think about it because my next opponent came out.

It was big. It was pink. It had wings. If you guessed the Clazmonian Sow you were right. I wondered how all of these major monsters were reforming so fast but thinking was not my strong suit. I figured it was probably the guy in control of the monsters though. The sow got tired of waiting for me to attack and charged. Jerk. I swung riptide and made a decent sized gash on the front left leg but that just seemed to make it angrier. I started using my earth powers to slow it down, trap it's feet, basically anything to make it inconvenient to move around. I was finally able to hold it down using earth, ice, shadows, and a little bit of fire. Using all my powers at once after my exertion earlier was tiring but it was worth it. I was able to hack away at the sows neck before it finally disintegrated. It did the same thing as the hydra, turning into silver dust and flying into the amulet. I wonder why it did that.

At this point I turned around to the legion and after modifying my voice with the mist asked "Well, are you just gonna stand there and let me take on all the baddies?"

Reyna shook off her shock the quickest being a battle hardened praetor. She rallied the legion together under the golden eagle and started taking care of the rest of the monsters. Sensing that my work here was done I simply walked a few steps away before shadow traveling back to my camp. When I got there I walked to the arena seeing the three titans chatting while everyone else was training/practicing. I walked up to them and asked "Who's up for a spar?" You may be wondering why I wanted to spar after such a long and tiring fight. Well to be honest I don't know, I just did. Atlas agreed to spar me so we got into position and started.

 **Time skip**

After multiple hours of sparring Atlas got the upper hand in the duel and won because I didn't have freaking endurance as a domain, so unfair. After sparring it was nearing night time so I started working on Perses' house. It took me till dark but I was able to finish it. It was a carbon copy of the other two titans places except for the furniture that the others put in. After finishing his house I was dead tired and as soon as I hit the bed I was asleep.

I found myself in yet another demigod dream. I had hoped that I wouldn't have another for a while but oh well. My spirit first got pulled across the country to a small town in the country. I looked around a saw a boy and a girl fighting some hellhounds. The guy looked like a son of Hermes, upturned eyebrows and a mischievous smile. I couldn't tell with the girl though. She had the muscles of a Hephaestus demigod but used a golden bow like she was a pro. I saw the address of the farmhouse they were close to and was able to memorize it before being whisked away.

I felt myself being pulled to New York, I hope that it doesn't take me to that place or Olympus. Luckily it only took me to the Brooklyn house. I saw Carter and Sadie training their younger magicians on how to do their Egyptian magic stuff. I may be able to do Greek magic now with Hecate's blessing but Egyptian magic is pretty weird. Seriously they have to say the word? That is inconvenient, it lets the enemy know the spell your doing and they can figure out a spell to block it. Getting off topic, I need to visit them soon, tell them what happened.

Yet again I was whisked away but I felt myself being pulled somewhere I've never been before and it felt ... sinister. I resisted with all my dream strength and was able to wake up before I could reach my destination. I felt dizzy and drowsy when I woke up so I laid there for another hour to clear my head. Once I got up I started doing my morning routine before remembering the demigods from my dream last night. I finished up my breakfast and flashed out.

 **Hey guys sorry for the relatively short chapter but it's kinds late and my grandmother died earlier today and I'm just not in the mood to write. I'll see you guys later.**


	13. King of Canidae

**TheSonOfThanatos113: I like this character idea. I will use this character. Now the question is when.**

 **Cholobabes: Two sons of Hades? Persephone isn't gonna be happy with that.**

 **My Darkest Night: Hey I'll use the character if you fill out the thing I left at the end of chapter four.**

 **The guy under your bed: I feel slightly better knowing that. Thanks.**

 **gandalf the black: Yeah but they will be minor characters because this won't be a crossover.**

 **hubbletuff: Character application accepted with minor changes, powers will be added.**

 **a123: Thanks and no, but I might (emphasis on might) restore the titanic council.**

 **bob: Thanks. I'll try. Thanks again. Sorry but there isn't going to be any Percabeth in this story.**

 **Bob: Chapter length will vary because I will end it at a cliffhanger most times. I will only update when my writing is not complete crap. I would rather have you all wait than to write a crappy chapter because I'm not in the mood. No Percabeth, sorry.**

 **Guest: K**

 **Will: As I said above chapters will vary in length depending on if the end is good or not. I will take suggestions for pairings as well as ideas for them to get together.**

 **Hey guys I'm back! New chappie ahead!**

When I arrived to the place I saw in my dream I saw a large mound of monster dust as well as three monsters surrounding the two demigods I saw earlier. They were cut up all over the place and caked in multiple layers of monster dust. The first monster was a giant hellhound, it was over 50 feet tall and 200 feet long! It had a crown made of bones on top of his skull and blood dripping from his teeth. The second was a werewolf, but not just any werewolf, Lycaon himself was hunting these demigods. He would've looked regal if it wasn't for all the fur and blood. He also had a crown made of bones but they were smaller to fit his smaller head. The final monster was an over sized black wolf with stripes that continuously changed from dark color to dark color. He had no crown but I could tell from his air of confidence that he held command over other wolves.

Lycaon was speaking to the young demigods so I walked up stealthily (Thanks the gods for Alex's stealth training) and started listening in on what he was saying.

"-ng of werewolves and I have come to you with an offer." Lycaon stated. I met the eyes of the son of Hermes after Lycaon's statement. His eyes widened slightly but when he saw the look in them he nodded. Very small and short, only noticeable if you had been looking for it. Lycaon then continued "If you join us you have a chance to gain lots of power and a slice of the world once our master takes over. If you refuse, we kill and eat you."

The female then started shouting about how they would never join them and blah blah blah good guy stuff. As she did this I started using my earth powers to move some stuff around without the monsters noticing. Lycaon frowned before saying "A shame to kill such powerful demigods but master wants us to eliminate all who would not join, so tata. Have fun in the underworld."

As he moved in to strike I raised a barrier of earth which made him bounce off really confused before he stood above my trap. I used my earth powers to pull the chuck of silver ore out in the shape of a spike and pierced his left shoulder. He howled in pain before I stepped into the clearing, brandishing two makeshift silver swords, straight from the earth. Lycaon took one look at me before he paled slightly, I mean I had killed a lot of things, so not surprising. Lycaon growled at me before retreating and letting the over sized wolf come up. I tried to use my powers to restrain the wolf for an easy kill before I felt them all being blocked except for a tiny amount of water powers. I heard a laugh in the back of my mind, a laugh of a mad man.

I growled before using the minimal water control to make the silver blades serrated with ice. When I did this the wolf seemed to hesitate before charging. We fought back and forth for a few minutes. Testing out each others abilities and learning the others style. After a while the fighting became full force and we both scored minor hits on each other and started slowing down due to pain. After a few more minutes of fighting I saw a golden opportunity and as the wolf was about to claw my face I slid under it like a baseball player slides onto home plate while slicing my swords upwards. My desperate idea rewarded with a mound of gold dust and a strange buzzing feeling in my brain. I shook my head to clear it before eating some ambrosia and drinking some nectar before the giant hellhound steps up.

I looked at the hellhound and tried to figure out ways to beat it. My powers were almost completely blocked and I couldn't summon Ladon 2.0. I sighed and threw the silver swords into the earth for later and summoned my scythe and pulled out riptide. Scythe in right hand and riptide in left. I remembered that because of the scythe's enchantment it caused extreme pain and if I was able to make a deep enough cut in the leg it would fail to support the body making it fall and vulnerable to attacks. The hellhound seemed to recognize the scythe and looked a lot more wary than it had been only moments before. We both stood there for what felt like hours but in actuality was exactly 34.63912 seconds.

We both charged and started exchanging blows. The hellhound was always able to parry or dodge the blade of my scythe by what looked like fractions of a millimeter. It went on and on and on until the hellhound got a lucky hit and knocked me into the earthen barrier I put the demigods in. It shook and cracked the slightest bit but held together surprisingly well since I just hit it at a very high speed. I glared at the hound because being slammed into something while going over 50 miles an hour hurts quite a bit. I was so angry I threw my scythe like a boomerang and I was really surprised when it sliced off part of the hellhounds nose. The sheer volume of the roar almost shattered my eardrums but I was able to cover them in thick pieces of ice to block the noise out. While he was distracted in his pains I ran up and started slicing like hell. All four legs were slashed and when he fell he was basically decapitated once I was done. The hellhound melted into shadows and the fuzzy feeling in my brain came back. I nibbled a piece of ambrosia and the fuzziness went away.

Finally there was Lycaon, all by his lonesome, with a giant gaping wound in his left shoulder. I summoned my silver swords from the earth and started walking forward. Lycaon bowed his head in 'shame' but I could see through it, he wanted me to lower my guard so he could kill me easily. Not gonna I got within ten feet of him I threw my swords, one severing the left arm and the other stabbing the right shoulder. He howled in pain but I shut him up with a spike of silver from the ground since my powers were returning to me. Once again, a fuzzy feeling took over my mind before being chased away by me eating ambrosia.

Once I sat down and rested for a few minutes I walked up to the earthen dome I hid the demigods in and lowered it. The girl looked near hysterics while the guy comforted her, maybe she had claustrophobia, whoops, my bad. I walked up to them and helped them up. The girl was still breathing heavily and I felt kinda bad but It's not like I knew about it. After I helped them up I asked "So, hi my name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Care to tell me your names and godly parent?"

The guy answered with "Trenton Adams, I prefer Trey though. Son of Hermes."

The girl answered with "Valeri Faust, daughter of Hephaestus and legacy of Apollo."

Huh, that explains it. "Well Trey and Valeri, would you like to come with me?"

"Where to?" Trey asked.

"A safe place, guarded by strong people" I replied.

They went off to talk with each other but I had enhanced hearing from my blessings so I could still hear them.

"Well Trey we have been running for a while, why don't we go with him and see if it really is safe."

"I don't know, we did just meet him."

"We'll escape if it's a trap, we always have before."

"Oh all right, fine."

They walked back over to me and completely synchronized and in a really creepy tone they said "We will accept your offer."

"Ok new rule if you're going to stay with me, no doing that." I said.

They pouted for a few seconds before straightening up and Trey asked me "So how are we going to get to your place?"

"Like this!" I shouted as I grabbed them and shadow traveled. I specifically picked shadow travel because it is very uncomfortable the first time you do it. After a few seconds we landed on the ground in the middle of camp. I just realized that it was the middle of the night and I was very tired. "Okay guys your rooms are on the top floor as of right now, pick one and sleep in it." They simply nodded to show they understood. I started walking to my room when I got a killer headache. I ate some ambrosia but it just made it worse. I stumbled on to my bed and fell asleep when I hit the pillow to escape the pain. The last thing I heard before falling asleep was three ancient voices saying " Perseus Jackson, King of Canidae!"


	14. Le Prophecy

**Chaoticboy19: thanks you for telling me about this.**

 **My Darkest Night: New character, wonderful.**

 **TheFallenAce15: When do you want him to? I need everyone's opinion on this because I'm not sure yet.**

 **Tardislover500: Thanks :)**

 **Guest1: Thanks**

 **LoverWolf1030: As I've said before there will be no Percabeth in this fic.**

 **Guest2: Woah man, you are seriously over-estimating my abilities. This story is mediocre at best.**

 **Guest3: When I want to/feel like it.**

 **Guest4: The other wolf was king of non-mythical species of canidae so he is king of all canidae, mythical or not.**

 **Lavender: It will be hard to incorporate this character but I will try.**

 **Omega360: Update is here**

 **KazutoKiriGaya1928: Yes**

 **Haven't done a disclaimer in a while so here it is: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or The Kane Chronicles. Those belong to Mr. Rick Riordan**

 **Next Chapter is here!**

 **Mount Olympus, Throne Room**

 **3rd Person POV**

I woke up with a strange feeling in my head, as if there is more than just my mind in there. I felt other conscious' brushing up against mine and it was the weirdest feeling ever. If I strayed closer than they inherently were I started hearing their thoughts and if I got close enough it was like I could see through their eyes and hear through their ears, etc. I felt one that was vaguely familiar and imagine my surprise when I found out that it was Mrs. O'Leary. I bolted down the stairs straight into Mrs. O'Leary's doghouse and went closer to her conscious. She looked up at me and I saw me through her vision, it was so weird!

When she saw me she looked at me and yawned. Then I heard a voice in my head, like what happens with Blackjack, but this was a female voice. _"Five more minutes."_ I looked around after I heard the voice to make sure no one else was around and confirmed we were alone. After that I said "No Mrs O'Leary you need to get up now, no five more minutes for you." After that she instantly got up and into my face.

She then spoke _"You can hear me, but how?"_

I responded with "I have no idea but I like it."

She then sniffed me a little bit to see if I had changed. After a few seconds she did the hellhound equivalent of a gasp and then rounded on me with a glare. _"When did you become the king of hellhounds?! Do you know how dangerous that was of you?!"_

I stood there and looked at her in shock, I just couldn't understand that I was the king of hellhounds. I opened my mouth to reply but she beat me to it _"Your also the king of werewolves and something else, but I can't identify the smell."_

I just told her about the fight with the three wolves to rescue the demigods and she grudgingly nodded before shoeing me out of the doghouse with her nose while grumbling about going back to sleep. I then headed off to the arena to talk to Kronos and Atlas about this.

I was walking through the entrance when I heard "GET BACK HERE YOU DISGUSTING PIG!" I sighed as Luke ran out of the arena with a pale face and a stain near his crotch. I don't blame him though, an angry Zoe is a scary Zoe. A second later said angry Zoe ran past me yelling profanities at Luke and I swear he started running even faster than before. I noticed Kronos and Atlas talking at the back end of the arena and walked over to them. When I reached them I said "Hey guys I have something to tell you." They both looked at me and looked stunned for a second. After that second Kronos summoned a mirror and I saw myself.

I was a few inches taller than the last time I checked, My eyes had a slightly feral tint to them as well as flecks of grey and brown, my canines were much sharper than before. My hair was even more untameable than before and it was a darker tint of black somehow. I also stood in a slightly different stance. It was more regal and agile than before. I jokingly thought that I had the stance of a king when a crown appeared on my head. The crown was made of stygian iron, mortal steel, celestial bronze, imperial gold, atlantean platinum, orthrytic silver, and some other strange metal I couldn't recognize. It was a kings crown and had scenes of wolves, time, earth, light, and the sea. All the things that represented me. There were three gems embedded in the crown. The biggest one in the middle was an emerald colored with the exact shade that my eyes were. The second one was a ruby a very rich shade of red, almost blood colored. The third gem was a sapphire, bluer than the oceans bluest waters.

I stared at the crown in shock, partially at how it screamed me, and partially wondering where it came from. Kronos and Atlas were also very shocked, having never seen someone summon a crown since...

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you I'm apparently the king of hellhounds, werewolves, and some other thing."

They both just face palmed after I told them that. Then Kronos started talking "Grandson start thinking about hellhounds or wolves or something."

I did what he said and thought about hellhounds and I suddenly felt a slightly painful burning sensation. I felt myself grow a bit taller and I felt strange. I looked around to notice I actually turned into a hellhound! This is so cool! I started messing around in my new form before I heard Kronos clear his throat. I turned back to human form and he started talking "So grandson as you have figured out you have a form for each thing you are king of. You should learn to control these forms so you can utilize them in combat effectively."

I nodded to him and started changing back to hellhound form, then I felt the sudden urge to howl, so I did.

 **Li/ne**

 **Mount Olympus, Throne Room**

 **Third Person POV**

"So does anyone have any news on Perseus yet?" Zeus asked.

There was a chorus of 'no's 'nope's 'not yet's and a sigh, the sigh coming from Poseidon. Everyone looked at Poseidon and saw he was worse for wear. He looked like Perseus' disappearance was destroying him, he was in the form of an old man with all his clothes rumpled and dirty. It was evident that he was searching non-stop for his son, prioritizing it above his own health. Hades went over to comfort Poseidon before he fell over with a scared look on his face. Apollo rushed over to his uncle to see if anything was wrong but before he got there, the loudest howl any had ever heard pierced through the room.

Everyone froze and started looking around. Most of the gods wore confused looks while Artemis was frozen in her throne, paling at the implications behind the howl and Hades was on the floor, paler than usual and shaking slightly. After a few minutes the gods started arguing about what the howl meant, some said it was a prank while others thought it was some minor deity of wolves.

Finally Zeus couldn't take the arguing and slammed his bolt down onto the floor and thundering "SILENCE!"

Everyone quieted down at the look on his face, after a few seconds of silence he was able to calm down and ask his question "Hades, Artemis. I can see that you know what the howl meant so can you please inform the rest of us?"

Hades stood up, still slightly shaking and announced "That is the howl of the king of canidae. One can only become the king of canidae by defeating the king of hellhounds, the king of werewolves, and the king of non-mythical canidae. They are all powerful creatures that usually take over 10 demigods to destroy, if not more. That particular howl was one of him claiming his titles and telling his subjects that a new king has been crowned."

Zeus paled at the implications of the howl and said "Artemis if you find this king of canidae and find out he is hostile to Olympus, I give you permission to wipe him from existence."

Artemis nodded and flashed out to start her hunt while the meeting continued as usual.

 **Li/ne**

 **Camp Half-Blood**

 **Third Person POV, before the howl**

Camp Half-Blood. A place of safety and happiness for the younger campers as they ran around playing on the climbing wall or learning how to use weapons in the arena, all around a good time. But there was one downside of it. It was a place of sadness for the older campers, anything and everything around camp was somehow related to the person they accidentally betrayed. It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood but everyone had a feeling that something was coming. Their instincts were alive and buzzing even though there was nothing happening. Everyone was literally waiting for something to happen, including the five members left of the seven heroes of prophecy. Currently they were at their special table in the dining hall eating lunch with everyone else.

"Can you guys feel it? The feeling that somethings big is going to happen?" Jason Asked.

"Yeah I've been buzzing with energy all day, at least more so than usual" Leo replied.

"I've tried looking into Katoptris all day but I haven't seen anything yet" Piper said.

"My shape shifting has been finicky all day long" Frank added.

"Gems and metals have been popping up around me all day" Hazel replied.

"Ok so I think we can all agree that we are on edge for some reas-" Jason said.

Suddenly Jason was interrupted by the loudest howl any of them had ever heard, louder than Mrs. O'Leary and Cerberus combined, and that was freaking loud. It was so loud the ground was shaking and lots of peoples drinks got knocked over. After the howl ended Rachel bent down like she was punched in the gut. An Apollo camper saw the sign and ran up and grabbed a chair for when the prophecy was over. She stood up and had the tell-tale green gas pouring from her mouth.

 _The betrayed hero shall return_

 _Without his interference Rome will burn_

 _With his new allies he will make a stand_

 _Against the new evil that plagues this land_

 _Sleep's daughter and victory's son_

 _Shall find the almighty magical gun_

 _Son of the Stars and Daughter of Death_

 _Shall find the key on a gods last breath_

 _Twins of the Underworld and Son of the Sky_

 _Will turn the tide on Greece's last cry_

 _Daughter of the Forge, Legacy of the Sun_

 _Halt the enemy when they try to run_

 _Son of the Traveler_

 _Will be the first Harbinger_

 _Son of Snow and Daughter of the Sea_

 _Set the Titan and Giant free_

 _Daughter of Balance and Daughter of the Moon_

 _Only succeed under the cover of a monsoon_

 _Time, Destruction, Strength, and Light_

 _Shall fight the past and take back the Night_

 _Son of Lightning and Daughter of Love_

 _Help to find the missing magical glove_

 _Daughter of Gems and shape shifting master_

 _Must complete the task lest the enemy go faster_

 _Daughter of Strength and Son of Fire_

 _Must make haste to Apollos Lyre_

 _First part of the prophecy of three_

 _Son of the Sea we will fail without thee_

Rachel then collapsed onto the chair, lightly snoring while everyone just stared, shocked at the prophecy and what it could mean for the future.

 **Did you guys like the first of three prophecies? If you guess the meaning of one of the lines I will give you an internet cookie when I reply to your review (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) I have lots. Sorry for not updating faster, I just didn't have the inspiration to write earlier. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and you have a wonderful day! Also next chapter will be longer, I guarantee it. -Slayer2031**


	15. Field Trip?

**JelloGirl323: Prophecies are scary and no I'm not accepting any more OCs, sorry.**

 **ArtemisTheGoddessOfTheHunt: Well here it is, sorry for the wait.**

 **xXAzureFangXx: Chills?**

 **362merlin: :)**

 **Brsrkfury: That's the thing Annabeth isn't innocent, only everyone else, sorry if I forgot to put that in.**

 **TheFallenAce15: here's your cookie (::), and yeah no more OCs for me.**

 **KAZUTOKIRIGAYA1928: Sure why not.**

 **Guest1: Yeah I tried to include all the OCs.**

 **olaflover: Not the longest I've seen.**

 **Jadan: Thanks**

 **Guest2: (::)**

 **Taylorlee: Glad you liked it.**

 **tardislover500: (::), thanks.**

 **Guest3: Sorry but I'm not accepting any more OCs for this story.**

 **akinhead38: When it comes out.**

 **Sorry for the wait guys, I have no excuses but laziness. Here is the next chapter**

 **Camp Demigod**

 **Percy POV**

After I howled I felt overwhelming amounts of feelings coming from the mental links. The biggest feeling was the one of surprise coming from every single link, some more than others. The next feeling was complete and utter happiness, I'll have to ask about that one. The third feeling was complete and utter confusion. These feelings flowed through me for about half a minute before I was able to close off my mind from the other minds. I started wondering why I felt the urge to howl and what the howl meant. It obviously meant something from the emotions coming off of my apparent 'subjects'. Maybe it was me telling them something important. Well the only way to find out would be to ask one of them, I'll ask Mrs. O'Leary later.

I started walking around in my hellhound form trying to get used to walking on four legs with no arms rather than two legs and two arms. For the first few minutes it felt very strange but I was able to get used to it and walk around normally. I started walking faster and faster until I was running at 30 mph. I felt I could run faster but I wanted to get used to my new form more before testing my limits. I spent a couple hours running around the outer edges of camp and was able to get mostly used to going fast in my new form. I remembered something I saw once when I stopped running. It was when I rode Mrs. O'Leary to May Castellans house. She shadow traveled there, so if I was a hellhound, doesn't that mean I can shadow travel?

I looked at the shadows and felt something different than all the other times I looked at them, they felt more tangible than before. I started running while thinking of the arena and when I hit the shadows I did not hit the tree, I ran into the shadows. I felt the wonderful sensation of feeling like my face was peeling off. Unlike the last time I shadow traveled I could actually see instead of being completely blind. I could see a bunch of doorways leading to different places and when I kept looking around I saw the one I wanted up ahead. The shadows at the doorway of the arena, I was already subconsciously heading for it but now that I could see it I sped up and ran straight through the doorway.

I ran out of the shadows at high speeds and almost hit the wall before I could stop myself, shadow traveling as a hellhound was a lot different than shadow travelling as a human. I felt quite drowsy since this was my first time shadow travelling as a hellhound. I shifted out of hellhound form which included the slight burning pain as the bones and muscles reshaped themselves. When I was back to human I took a bite of ambrosia and walked over to the dummies. I saw Luke training James, Arcai, Eric, and Logan in some of the finer points of swordsmanship. I smiled when I realized he was showing off the first move I ever learned, the disarming maneuver.

I walked up and started making pointers to improve their performance. Telling them to either widen or thin their stance, tighten or loosen the grip on their sword, sometimes even getting them an entirely different sword. After another hour of training they improved by quite a bit and the new guys could handle a sword without accidentally killing themselves. While Luke was leaving I caught up with him and asked him a question "Why was Zoe wanting to kill you earlier today?"

He paled a bit before responding with "Uh I may have made a very slightly perverted comment about her beauty."

I laughed "You my good friend, are a bigger idiot than me. Making a comment like that to a former huntress of Artemis, the one that hated men the most too."

He rubbed the back of his head "Yeah not my smartest idea."

"Probably your dumbest idea, dumber than joining the titans. Angry Zoe is scary Zoe."

"That is the truest sentence I have ever heard in my entire life."

We stopped talking for a few minutes while walking around. Finally he broke the silence "So the newer demigods have been requesting something."

"Oh? what is it?" I asked.

"Well they want to go on a field trip to Olympus."

I looked at him like he was crazy "They want to what now?

"They want to go on a field trip to Olympus" He repeated.

"Well we can't do that, not yet at least. We could go on a stealth visit to New Rome though, or CHB if they really want to."

"I'll inform them that we will be going to see the camps soon." He then ran off, using his inherited speed to go faster.

I sighed and started walking towards the stables to visit Blackjack. I summoned a box of donuts for him to eat so he wouldn't ask me for some. When I arrived I spoke to him "Blackjack I need you to do something."

 _"What do you need bos- and is that donuts I smell?"_

"Yes it is donuts but you only get them if you do what I ask."

 _"Sure boss what do you need?"_

"I need you to go get some more pegasi so I can start teaching the others how to ride them."

 _"I'm reading you loud and clear boss, by the end of the week you'll have a full stable of awesome pegasi such as myself."_

I smiled "I knew I could count on you Blackjack, now here are your donuts."

I left him there to finish off the donuts and started walking to the house. On my way there something tripped me and I fell into a shadow, subconsciously shadow traveling. When I fell out of the shadows I landed on a rocky floor in a dark cave. I looked around and saw the exit, but it was behind three different monsters. An abnormally large hellhound, a werewolf, and a abnormally large wolf. I'm getting some deja vu here. I was about to pull out riptide when I heard a voice in my head.

 _"We will not hurt you master, no need to pull out a weapon."_

I looked at them with a puzzled expression, It must have shown my confusion so the werewolf explained.

 _"You are the new king of Canidae and we are your lieutenants. I am Damien Lieutenant of werewolves."_

 _"I am Richard, Lieutenant of non-mythical canidae."_

 _"I am Alexander Lieutenant of Hellhounds."_

I stood there stunned, I was a bit skeptical about this whole being king of an entire section of Earths animals thing but now here is proof that it's true. It took me a few minutes to shake off my shock but Then I barked out a few orders. "Ok Alexander bring a pack of hellhounds to my camp to show them that this is their haven, same with you two. I want at least one pack from each of you in the camp at all times. How many are werewolves are in your pack at the moment Damien?"

 _"10 active males, 5 active females, 5 mothers, and six pups."_

"Good I want your pack to dig out a cave next to the arena where you will all stay. I will get supplies for the pups and mothers as well as training supplies for the active warriors. Richard, Alexander, spread the word that demigods are not to be harmed anymore and no killing mortals unless they are evil. In fact you should have those under your command help demigods to their respective camps."

 _They all said "Sir yes sir!"_ before shadow traveling out. I groaned because they didn't stay long enough for me to tell them to call me Percy, not sir.

I vapor traveled out of the cave and back to camp. When I arrived I found my new Lieutenants surrounded on all sides by my friends. Before anyone got hurt I yelled "Put your weapons down."

Everyone turned and looked at me like I was crazy and Michael spoke up "Perce these are monsters, they killed our brothers and sisters!"

"They cannot be held accountable for what they were commanded to do under their old king and I can't have you be killing my lieutenants can I?"

Every single person was completely confused my proclamation before Lee asked "What do you mean Lieutenants?"

I smiled and said "Percy Jackson, King of Canidae at your service."

It was then they noticed all the changes to my physique and just for fun I summoned my crown on top of my head. They had looks of complete and utter surprise upon their faces, which was completely understandable. While they just stood there I motioned for my lieutenants to join me and I started walking over to the arena. When we got there I used my earth powers to dig out a cave for the werewolves, a cave for the hellhounds, and a cave for the other canidae. Damien followed me as I went into the werewolves cave. When I got in there I started hollowing out different rooms like sleeping areas, eating areas, and a nursery. I repeated the same with the other caves and then using my home powers from Hestia summoned most of the supplies.

I was walking out of the hellhound cave when I got a message from one of my hellhounds. It was seeing a duo of demigods who were fighting a manticore. They must have a powerful scent for that monster to attack them. I shadow traveled to the hellhounds location and started observing the demigods. One was controlling some water, looks like a got a sister, while the other was freezing it and launching it at the manticore. They were able to block the manticores spikes as well as hit him a few times but I could tell they were tiring. Just as two spikes were about to go through their eyes faster than they could block it I controlled the water to fly and block them. Since the water moved faster than the manticore had seen the girl move it he froze and started looking around. When he looked away from the kids I vapor traveled in front of them. Their eyes widened when I just appeared in front of them and I smirked

Upon closer inspection I realized that it was my good old buddy Dr. Thorn (Note the sarcasm). As he continued looking around I yelled "Long time no see Thorn."

He froze once again and turned around, when his eyes landed on me they widened to the size of saucers. He actually looked slightly nervous. He started talking "Ah Jackson, why are you here?"

I frowned "These demigods are under my protection."

He growled "Why do you smell different?"

I smirked once again "That's for me to know and for you to not find out."

He growled even more before charging me while launching spikes. I froze ten discs of water into ice and used them to block all of his spikes while I engaged him. I uncapped riptide and swung it at him scoring a small cut on his right arm and he swung his paw at me. I ducked and stabbed his left leg. He swung his other paw at me and nicked me in the side. I noticed the hellhound who brought me here behind him and smiled. I backed off and Thorn thought that I was surrendering "Finally realized that fighting me was useless Jackson? Alright just hand me yo-"

He was never able to finish his sentence because three hellhounds jumped on his back ripping his torso to shreds. He fell over, slowly dissolving into silver dust and flowing into my amulet. Still not sure what it does but whatever. I turned around to talk to the other demigods who were looking at me with awe. The girl asked "Who, who are you?"

I smiled and said "Why I'm Percy Jackson, and you?"

"My name's Gabby and this is my friend James."

I talked to them into the night explaining how the Greek myths are real and how they were demigods. From their powers and appearances I figured that James was a son of Khione and Gabby was my little sister. I prepared to take them to camp when I warned them. "Ok so the first time you do this you'll feel very tingly."

After they said they were ready I fire traveled back to camp where I saw all the demigods there with backpacks. I opened my mouth to ask a question when Alex cut me off "We are preparing for the field trip to the camps tomorrow. I personally feel it's useless but these idiots over here think that we should all see it. I would be fine with it though if we didn't have to stay up until 12:00. I'm very tired so I'm going to bed."

With that she stalked off to her room, note to self Alex gets angry when tired. I started talking "Ok I didn't realize the field trip was tomorrow but anyways we have two more campers guys."

People smiled at that and I saw some money exchange hands, they're betting on parentage. I smirked and announced "Let me introduce James Hunter, son of Khione" There were some groans and more money exchanged hands "and Gabby, my little sis!" As I said that I pulled her up so that she was sitting on my shoulders. There were a lot of sounds of happiness at the people who guessed right. As I walked off to the house to set up the two new rooms I wondered how crazy the field trip tomorrow would get.


End file.
